Curando Nossas Feridas
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: A dramática aventura no País da Neve, enfrentando os gângsteres da Fairy Tale, marcou Tsukune Aono e Mizore Shirayuki mais profunda e dolorosamente do que ambos gostariam de admitir.


**CURANDO NOSSAS FERIDAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

O céu noturno era uma abóbada tingida de luzes coloridas flutuantes, rebrilhando forte na brancura imaculada dos campos gelados. Em meio ao silêncio glacial, tendo à sua volta a planície desolada coberta de neve branca e ilimitada, tal qual uma mortalha fantasmagórica estendida sobre o corpo daquele mundo aparentemente morto e crivado de árvores com galhos secos e desfolhados, duas figuras humanas se achavam frente a frente.

Garota e garoto, ambos já na idade mágica de dezessete anos, embora fossem rebentos de raças completamente diferentes.

- Tsukune... – falou a garota com um murmúrio doce, seus longos olhos oblíquos de um azul translúcido encarando o rapaz humano quase em súplica. Ela era linda! Tinha cabelos arroxeados e pele muito branca, quase transparente, lembrando um puro alabastro iluminado, e vestia-se apenas com um quimono curto branco de seda fina e _obi_ florido lilás, que não escondia suas curvas perfeitas. Trazia nas mãos uma exótica flor ainda mais alva do que a neve sobre a qual pisava, a flor cujo nome era o mesmo de sua família: _Shirayuki_, "branca de neve". E, nos lábios de botão de rosa, o inseparável pirulito com o qual as mulheres das neves resfriam seus corpos no calor, mas que, para ela, tinha um significado mais íntimo e profundo, do tempo passado junto ao seu amado Tsukune na Escola Youkai.

- Mizore-_chan –_ replicou o rapaz de pele morena clara e cabelos pretos lisos e revoltos a um só tempo, a perplexidade e a confusão espelhadas em seus olhos castanhos cor de terra. Diversamente da mulher das neves que mostrava ser imune ao frio, Tsukune trajava um conjunto de _parka_ azul-marinho com cachecol e calças bege justas, o que não o impedia de tiritar de frio, exposto aos rigores do ar gelado e do cortante vento noturno. – Mizore-_chan_, por que estamos aqui?

Por cima de suas cabeças, o céu quase preto, mas não inteiramente, refulgia de um modo assustador, tomado que estava por cintilantes cortinas luminosas vermelhas, azuis, verdes e amarelas, que ondulavam, frias, como dúzias de arco-íris espectrais e místicos; e, piscando através dos véus dançantes da aurora boreal que tingiam o ar frígido de luz e cor, encontravam-se as estrelas coruscantes, como se fossem as miríades de olhos reluzentes de um Deus mítico imensamente grande e terrífico, através dos quais Ele observasse o mundo.

Mizore Shirayuki, a garota das neves, achegou-se ao garoto humano com a flor que seu povo chamava de branca de neve em suas mãos. O aroma insidioso da mesma foi penetrando cada vez mais profundamente na mente, na alma de Tsukune Aono, que sentiu seu sangue ferver. Era como se toda a pureza de seu coração fosse removida pouco a pouco.

- Tsukune – ela disse com a voz suave e gelada, à medida que desamarrava o _obi_, deixando o quimono parcialmente aberto – não pense mal de mim. Por favor, entenda, não tenho outro caminho. As _yuki onna _só podem ter bebês quando são jovens. Aos dezessete anos é a idade correta. E ao chegar nesta idade, a gente precisa começar a ter filhos.

Fez uma pausa e olhou intensamente para o jovem humano estupefato e imóvel. – Faço dezessete este ano. Não me resta muito tempo... Tsukune... Você é o único que eu quero... Quero isto do fundo do meu coração. – A fluorescência colorida da aurora boreal que luzia por cima dos campos nevados, iluminando o céu pontilhado de estrelas, dava ao seu rosto lindo e delicado uma aparência transcendente, transterrena.

"O cheiro desta flor está me fazendo... Me sinto...", Tsukune não conseguia completar o pensamento, mas o desejo crescente por aquela provocante youkai marretava suas têmporas qual titânico martelo de aço e fazia aumentar a pressão do sangue em todas as artérias e veias do seu corpo. A neve brilhava com fulgores ora azuis, ora purpúreos ou até mesmo verde-amarelados. Muito ao norte, erguiam-se os picos altíssimos das poderosas e imóveis montanhas, com as neves eternas reluzindo num raro tom prata-azulado e frio.

A voz de Mizore subiu uma oitava, e seus olhos, um belo par de topázios azuis, se fixaram no rosto moreno claro do rapaz quase como se o acarinhassem. – Então, Tsukune... Somente esta noite, me deixe ser a _sua_ amada.

Ato contínuo, ela despiu o quimono e ficou só com a calcinha cor-de-rosa rendada. Seu corpo muito branco e delgado lampejou à luz fria da aurora polar. Durante um longo momento, Tsukune ficou parado, perplexo perante a estonteante e intoxicante beleza nua da jovem youkai das neves que se oferecia a ele, em pleno campo gelado. Todo o seu corpo de alabastro leitoso era perfeito, desde as pontas dos pés providos de sandálias de salto amarradas nos tornozelos, as pernas esguias e lindas, as suaves curvas das coxas torneadas, os quadris bem proporcionados e a cintura fina, os seios redondos e jovens, rosados, com os mamilos vermelho-escuros como cerejas maduras, até os cabelos roxos ondulados e curtos, cortados na altura do pescoço, como se o deus lunar Tsukiyomi houvesse descido dos céus para plasmá-lo com sua luz congelada. Apesar do fervor do seu sangue juvenil que o aroma afrodisíaco da "branca de neve" acabara de alimentar, Tsukune resistia. Apanhou o quimono dela e envolveu com ele a nudez daquele corpo esbelto e escultural da cor da neve. "Eu não vi nada... Eram somente cerejas... CEREJAS, CEREJAS, CEREJAS", repetia para si, que nem uma espécie de mantra pessoal, como se ele fosse um asceta budista, ou o próprio Buda, tentado por Mara, o demônio da ilusão.

Mas as mulheres das neves são uma raça que prima pela persistência. Mizore envolveu seus braços gentilmente em torno do pescoço de Tsukune, e o jovem humano, vencido pelo doce perfume demoníaco que exalava da flor glacial que a youkai portava entre os dedos, deitou-se no solo nevado, tendo o corpo seminu dela sobre o seu. Mizore tomou-lhe uma das mãos e levou-a à sua coxa. – Apenas me toque... – A voz da jovem mulher das neves soava qual canto de sereia. – Me possua, Tsukune...

Os dedos morenos de Tsukune deslizaram pela pele macia e alva da coxa de Mizore, cujo frescor gelado era tal como o da neve que lhes servia de leito. Com a outra mão, tocou-lhe o rosto delicado, experimentando a lisura da sua pele de porcelana, porém bastante sedosa. O olhar de Tsukune imergiu no raro esplendor azul cerúleo daquelas íris de águas-marinhas, dois mundos em miniatura que pareciam muito mais vastos que os céus e a terra. Havia lágrimas neles, escorrendo que nem riachos pelas bochechas róseas de Mizore. Tsukune ficou chocado. A garota das neves estava chorando!

Foi nesse instante que Tsukune sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Não, não era ele... o chão tremia, acompanhado de um barulho estrondoso, como o rolar de uma rocha, ou as rodas de uma carruagem gigante, que induziu Tsukune a pensar que se tratava de um sismo ou de uma avalanche. Foi quando ele e Mizore perceberam um estranho e violento turbilhão branco vindo em sua direção. O corpo de alabastro vivo da garota youkai foi arrancado abruptamente dos braços de Tsukune e sugado para dentro do turbilhão, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse reagir. Tsukune tropeçou e deu um grito.

- Mizore...! – ele gritou, mas em vão. Então, apenas uns dez metros à sua frente, a estranha nuvem de cristais de gelo e neve se transformou em uma mulher lindíssima, com Mizore quase inconsciente em seus braços. Ela vestia-se com um suntuoso quimono em alvíssimo brocado branco, preso com um _obi_ brilhantemente decorado, espécie de mandala em púrpura, azul, vermelho, amarelo-dourado e verde, e um _hakama_ vermelho-escarlate. Sua pele era tão branca e reflexiva quanto a de Mizore, seus cabelos prateados ostentavam uma tiara de feitio exótico, que parecia forjada em platina ou ouro branco, incrustada com diamantes pequeníssimos, e, na fronte, uma grande safira astérica de cor azul-escura, reluzente como um pequeno sol índigo. O olhar dela, frio e distante, tinha uma mistura de cambiantes tons de azul e cinzento, e os lábios, carmesim, exibiam um sorriso delicado.

_Sacerdotisa das neves – a líder espiritual suprema do País da Neve_.

Tsukune lançava-se para a frente, com os braços abertos para tentar detê-la, no instante em que outro turbilhão branco envolveu a mulher e Mizore com ela. – Pare...! – bradou, desesperado, estendendo as mãos trêmulas, dedos crispados, numa vã tentativa de impedir o rapto de sua preciosa amiga. – Solte ela! Pare...! – As duas desapareceram no ar.

MIZORE!

Tsukune caiu de joelhos no ermo gelado, soluçando e choramingando. Estava completamente só, com o vento noturno gemendo triste na vastidão branca. À sua volta, as colinas arredondadas cobertas de neve, as distantes montanhas prateadas, a aurora boreal e o céu estrelado principiaram a girar enlouquecidos. Tsukune gritou com toda a força que tinha, com toda a angústia desesperada que o dominava, e tombou, imóvel, no deserto de gelo. Tudo escurecia, escurecia...

**1**

Pesadelo...

**- **Mizore-_chan_...! – Tsukune despertou no meio da noite fria, trêmulo e ofegante, com o nome de Mizore nos lábios. Choramingava baixinho. Sentou empertigado no futon, tremendo. Tal como sua amiga, a bruxa Yukari Sendo lhe ensinara, fez três respirações rítmicas – enchendo os pulmões de ar e contando mentalmente até seis; em seguida, bloqueando a quantidade do ar inalado e contando até quatro; a seguir, soltando o ar e contando até seis; e afinal, retendo a respiração e contando até quatro - , enquanto, simultaneamente, visualizava uma chama de luz violeta envolvendo todo o seu corpo, queimando e transmutando as energias negativas, toda e qualquer desarmonia. Recitou para si próprio, sete vezes, em voz baixa: "Eu sou o equilíbrio perfeito que a tudo controla".

Pesadelo...

Os acontecimentos da noite passada... Ele e Mizore na vastidão fria... A tentativa dela de seduzi-lo para copular com ele, frustrada em tempo pelo aparecimento inopinado da sacerdotisa das neves... O rapto de Mizore pela ominosa sacerdotisa e o desespero aflitivo dele, a impotência de não se poder fazer nada para impedir... Por que sonhara com _aquilo_?

Tsukune fitou a semi-escuridão. As paredes forradas em painéis de madeira _hinoki_, o vigamento do telhado, a luminosidade tênue da aurora polar boreal que se infiltrava através dos quadrados translúcidos de uma janela tomaram forma diante dos seus olhos.

Seu olhar percorreu a totalidade do aposento onde ele se achava; era o quarto de dormir que a nobre Tsurara Shirayuki, mãe de Mizore e dona da casa, reservara aos amigos e colegas de colegial de sua filha, em visita à terra das mulheres das neves, no extremo norte da dimensão demoníaca do Makai. Lá estavam elas, suas preciosas amigas, placidamente adormecidas em futons dispostos lado a lado no chão, tal como sempre costumavam fazer – a vampira Moka Akashiya, as bruxas Yukari Sendo e Ruby Toujyou; a irmã caçula de Moka, a também vampira Kokoa Shuzen, dormia junto à Ruby, na extremidade do quarto; a súcubo Kurumu Kurono ocupava um lugar entre Mizore e Tsukune, quase aconchegada a ele (ao "seu" Tsukune), conforme sempre acontecia, chegando a chamar por seu nome durante o sono. E ele, o humano Tsukune Aono, era, como sempre, o "bendito fruto entre as mulheres", o "senhor do harém da Escola Youkai". (Assim o chamavam, e ele se ria de tais apelidos, meio que constrangido, pois nunca lhe passara pela cabeça ter um harém.)

Mizore, para imenso alívio de Tsukune, estava dormindo que nem um bebê no futon ao lado de Kurumu, sem sequelas aparentes da experiência traumática do dia anterior. Era interessante notar como as duas youkais, antes pouco afeiçoadas entre si, desde então se tornaram mais amigas, embora persistisse a rivalidade no amor. Tsukune sorriu. Agora elas até se abraçavam enquanto dormiam. "Que nem duas irmãzinhas", ele pensou.

Vagarosamente, Tsukune levantou-se do futon. Da mesma maneira que na noite anterior, ele caminhou em silêncio, na ponta dos pés, sobre o assoalho de tábuas de madeira de sugui, com o máximo de cuidado a fim de não acordar as companheiras de quarto. Quão cuidadosamente, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor a passos de gato.

Insônia...

"Não consigo dormir mais", pensou Tsukune, ainda perturbado com o sonho. Vestia um longo roupão de flanela branca por cima da camisa grossa de mangas compridas e calça de pijama de flanela azul-escura. Como ele gostaria de ter uma ametista nas mãos, ou debaixo do travesseiro! Yukari lhe garantira que essa variedade violeta do cristal de quartzo eliminava as más energias, afastava a insônia e os pesadelos, proporcionando bons sonhos lúcidos e coloridos. E disso certamente necessitava, porquanto, mesmo desperto, a angústia do pesadelo ainda o perseguia. Em plena vigília. E ele pensava que sabia o porquê. Não era simplesmente o horror de reviver o trauma de ver sua amiga ser arrancada de seus braços de forma tão violenta e cruel, sem que ele nada pudesse fazer para impedir. Era a _culpa_, o maldito sentimento de culpa por não ter agido como "homem de verdade" que o martirizava. Por toda dor e sofrimento que sua inação acarretou para Mizore – abduzida, entregue a outro homem, humilhada, quase violentada física e psicologicamente.

Culpa...

Inconscientemente, seus punhos se cerraram , e ele mordeu os lábios. "É tudo minha culpa! Se ao menos eu tivesse feito o que era esperado..."

Sua lembrança recuou 24 horas.

Tsukune estava se lembrando das palavras de Mizore, quando os dois saíram na calada da noite – naquela malfadada noite – para colher as tais "brancas de neve" que as jovens _yuki onna _levavam ao Templo por ocasião da "oferenda das flores" aos dezessete anos, que assinalava a maioridade das mulheres das neves. Podia ouvi-la dizer: "O tempo durante o qual as mulheres das neves podem se reproduzir é curto em relação ao dos humanos. Dos quinze aos vinte e cinco anos, no máximo. Passado esse tempo, ter filhos é quase impossível. Por causa disso, as mulheres das neves estão diminuindo cada vez mais".

Uma raça à beira da extinção! "Agora compreendo a atitude indelicada de Tsurara-_san _logo que chegamos aqui, e por que fazia tanta questão de que eu e a Mizore-_chan_... fizéssemos filhos", pensou Tsukune. A baixa taxa de nascimentos e o declínio populacional em todo o País da Neve eram os demônios gêmeos que ameaçavam o futuro daquela raça antiga. Tsukune lembrou-se do que Mizore tinha dito a ele sobre as leis e os costumes antigos e rígidos de seu povo: "Para garantir a preservação da nossa raça, os Antigos criaram leis: 'Quando as moças atingirem dezessete anos, após a uma conversa formal, deverão se casar com uma pessoa selecionada pela Província'". Ora, a Alta Sacerdotisa das Neves mandava na província. Ninguém ousava desobedecer à centenária pitonisa que dizia ouvir a voz dos deuses do gelo e da neve, os quais falavam por sua boca. Por conseguinte, cabia a ela decidir sobre os casamentos entre cidadãs e cidadãos pelas profecias. _Esta é a lei que nos rege desde quando nascemos_. Tsukune ainda podia lembrar-se das lágrimas rolando pelo rosto de Mizore, em seu lindo rosto de porcelana cor-de-rosa, enquanto ela dizia: "Me possua, Tsukune... Eu não quero cumprir a profecia da sacerdotisa das neves... Não é isso que eu quero... Você é o único que eu quero do fundo do meu coração".

Ao pressentir que iria receber "sua" profecia de casamento no dia da "entrega das flores" – e tentando desesperadamente escapar à sina inexorável de suas coirmãs de raça - , a pobre Mizore decidiu arriscar tudo numa única cartada para ficar com Tsukune, tê-lo como seu homem, ainda que se arriscando a destruir uma grande amizade.

"Não foi senão por desespero que a Mizore-_chan_ fez o que fez na noite passada", ele ponderou consigo, enquanto ia perambulando pelo corredor escuro e vazio. Todos estavam adormecidos em seus quartos, quer fossem os anfitriões, os serviçais ou os hóspedes. "Mizore-_chan _não queria ser obrigada a se casar com um desconhecido escolhido por 'profecia' de uma sacerdotisa das neves, conforme a lei deste país. Foi por isso que ela tentou me seduzir com a 'branca de neve', pra transar comigo, no campo de flores. Pra fugir de um casamento forçado com um homem que ela não amava, esta foi a sua maneira de me pedir ajuda. Porque eu era seu melhor amigo e..." – Tsukune interrompeu-se, mas, não obstante, completou o pensamento: "... seu único amor".

Todavia, apesar de todos os esforços de Mizore em seduzi-lo com sua beleza fria e assim fazer sexo com ele, Tsukune hesitara, resistira, relutara em aceitar por vários minutos preciosos que nunca mais conseguiriam recuperar. Era tudo o que a sacerdotisa das neves necessitava. Usando de sua poderosa magia Elemental do Gelo, ela tomara a forma de um monstruoso _yeti_, um demônio do gelo, arrastara a indefesa Mizore num torvelinho de neve e a levara para o seu templo, antes que Tsukune pudesse reagir. Moka, Kurumu e Yukari – que tinham ido no encalço dele e de Mizore – o encontraram caído no campo, desacordado, com os membros regelados, e carregaram-no de volta para a Aldeia das Damas das Neves. Uma rápida ligação telefônica do Templo para o celular da Dama da Neve Tsurara Shirayuki comunicara à mãe de Mizore que sua filha se encontrava sob a custódia da Alta Sacerdotisa, que a entregaria ao seu "verdadeiro predestinado" no dia seguinte, para os dois iniciarem o noivado – e Tsukune quase sucumbira ao receber essa notícia.

Na sua mente, o quadro de uma Mizore aprisionada no templo, sozinha e confusa, chorando por ele, Tsukune, como uma condenada à espera da hora da execução, haveria de atormentá-lo para todo o sempre.

_A perpetuação da espécie é prioritária a viver um romance pessoal_. Malditas tradições! Era culpa de Tsukune, de qualquer jeito, que Mizore fosse entregue de bandeja a um estranho. Ele _merecia _a culpa pelo sofrimento dela. Se tivesse sido homem o suficiente para tirar-lhe a virgindade antes da chegada da sacerdotisa, Mizore teria ficado livre, pois as mulheres das neves eram obrigadas a se casar virgens. Tsukune nunca se esqueceria das palavras de Tsurara, daquelas duras palavras que ela lhe dissera ao se inteirar dos fatos.

A mãe de Mizore o chamara de covarde.

Ele a ouvira indagar às suas amigas da Escola Youkai: "Vocês têm mesmo certeza de que ele é humano? Afinal de contas, é notório que os jovens machos humanos são criaturas lascivas, verdadeiros maníacos por sexo, e Tsukune-_kun_... bem... ele é tão inocente... inexperiente... Deuses, ele é tão bobo!"

Tsukune encostou-se à parede, limitando-se a fitar o vácuo. "Você não sabe nada a respeito de humanos, Tsurara-_sama_", pensou amargurado. "Nada mesmo!"

Odiava estereótipos. Estivera prestes a dizer à Honorável Dama da Neve que no folclore japonês as youkais mulheres das neves eram malafamadas e temidas como monstros malignos e perigosos que cantavam para atrair os homens, levando-os a se perder na nevasca e ser devorados por elas ou morrer congelados, e que a própria Mizore, quando criança, fora vítima desse preconceito ao fazer amizade com um menino humano.

De qualquer modo, os amigos de Mizore não poderiam ficar de braços cruzados diante da terrível perspectiva de sua amiga preciosa ser forçada a se casar com um homem a quem não amava por causa de leis e profecias. A impulsiva Kurumu propusera uma ação de resgate para tirar Mizore das mãos da sacerdotisa das neves, usando a força, se necessário. A proposta fora apoiada entusiasticamente por todos, inclusive por Tsurara, que – numa atitude inusitada para uma mulher das neves criada desde o berço no regime de obediência cega à sua profetisa – os ajudara na elaboração de um plano de ataque ao Templo de Gelo durante a solenidade de "entrega das flores", e, para tanto, lhes fornecera armas automáticas e equipamento de comunicação (espionagem era seu _hobby_, ela lhes confidenciara). Assim, formaram-se dois grupos de resgate – ambos vestindo quimonos coloridos e portando o armamento usual naquele mundo hiperbóreo, espécies de metralhadoras e pistolas que disparam bolas de neve duras como projéteis - , um "grupo de desvio" – Moka, Kokoa e Ruby - , com o único propósito de criar confusão, distúrbios, desordem no templo para manter afastadas as forças de segurança, e um "grupo encoberto" – Tsukune, Kurumu e Yukari - , este sim, incumbido de se infiltrar e salvar a Mizore de lá. Um lance de refinada ousadia e que, felizmente, funcionara à perfeição.

Apesar disso...

Três surpresas nada agradáveis aguardavam os corajosos salvadores da garota das neves, e Tsukune estremecia sé de pensar em cada uma delas.

O "predestinado" de Mizore não pertencia à raça dos homens e mulheres das neves, mas viera de fora. A grã-sacerdotisa o apresentara como Miyabi Fujisaki, "um executivo no mundo dos humanos", quando, na realidade, ele era o operativo de uma organização criminosa de youkais chamada _Fairy Tale_, que possuía interesses escusos na vila das _yuki onna_. Tsukune e suas amigas logo constataram que a "profecia" da sacerdotisa nada tinha de divina; resultara, antes, de um acordo espúrio – ainda que com as melhores intenções - em que a fria e insensível sibila que há mais de cem anos ditava as leis daquele país gelado não hesitara em VENDER a pobre Mizore ao chefe das operações da Fairy Tale em troca de "proteção" para a vila e seu povo. Isto porque o País da Neve era virtualmente governado por uma oligarquia composta de doze famílias nobres. E a família Shirayuki era uma delas, justamente a mais poderosa e influente do país. Por conseguinte, Miyabi admitira, Mizore era uma _refém_ importante demais "para as movimentações políticas", e, assim sendo, ele não tinha a menor intenção de devolvê-la a seus amigos... nunca mais.

Miyabi Fujisaki! O rosto de traços finos do bandido youkai surgiu na imaginação de Tsukune, que cerrou os dentes e respirou ofegante. Aquele homem – aquele bastardo – se atrevera a molestar a linda e tímida Mizore, e ainda rira e debochara da infelicidade dela. – Maldito seja – murmurou ele com tamanho ódio que Moka e as outras meninas teriam arregalado os olhos de espanto, se pudessem ouvi-lo nesse momento. Ele pensou no vil e desprezível Miyabi tocando no corpo de Mizore com aquelas mãos imundas, indignas, beijando-a à força, fazendo pouco caso de seus protestos, de suas lágrimas, de sua dor e desespero. Pensou em Mizore chorando, Mizore molestada, humilhada, desrespeitada em sua intimidade, violada em seus sentimentos. Tsukune recostou-se na parede e deixou-se escorregar nela até sentar no chão. Lágrimas de raiva surgiram-lhe nos olhos.

"Desgraçado, desgraçado, desgraçado... maldito seja... MALDITO!"

Por que lembrar disso agora? Por que reviver esse tormento? Por quê?

Enquanto pensava, via os clones de gelo de Mizore, falando com a voz dela, a voz que vinha do imo do coração, eivada de imensa tristeza e desesperança. "Eu não posso voltar com vocês nunca mais", diziam as bonecas "vivas" de gelo encontradas por Tsukune, Kurumu e Yukari nas escadarias do templo. "Agora eu estou suja... Este corpo não é bom para o Tsukune amar. Nunca mais..." Era uma mensagem de adeus.

Enquanto pensava, via o rosto safado de Miyabi, com seu sorrisinho desagradável a torcer-lhe de leve os lábios finos, aqueles frios olhos castanhos oblíquos o encarando com sarcástica indiferença. "Eu só tirei uma casquinha", ele dissera, com um cinismo revoltante. "E ela teve a cara de pau de falar que está suja? Ela começou a chorar e entrou em pânico só por causa de um beijinho... uns 'amassos'... O quê? Você não é homem?" Tsukune não conseguira se controlar, sentira o sangue de vampiro que Moka lhe dera, que lhe corria nas veias, ferver, borbulhar tal como a lava de um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Por fim, explodira.

Tsukune investira contra Miyabi, que, no entanto, se desviara habilmente dele. Kurumu, exaltada e passional como era, atacara-o também, sendo agarrada pelo pulso por um Miyabi autoconfiante e focado. No mesmo instante Tsukune voltara à carga, tirando proveito da guarda aberta de Miyabi (concentrado em aparar o ataque de Kurumu), golpeando violentamente o youkai com toda sua força de ghoul - metade humano, metade vampiro, olhos rubros refulgentes como rubis - , sem dó nem piedade, com a clara intenção de matar o antagonista. "Seu sangue também é vermelho?", rosnara o ghoul dentro dele. "Vou descobrir... Quero vê-lo sangrar..." Kurumu e Yukari o detiveram a tempo, porém Miyabi jazia sob um montão de escombros no meio do salão principal todo revestido de gelo.

Tsukune inconscientemente sorriu e arrepiou todos os pelos do corpo ao recordar a cena. "Deus me perdoe", refletiu num laivo de vergonha em face do prazer mórbido que seu "lado escuro", sua "metade ghoul" havia experimentado. "Jamais quis matar alguém, fosse humano ou youkai, mas aquele cara que abusou da Mizore-_chan_ eu queria ver morto". Seu rosto se contraiu de uma forma que não podia ser chamada de sorriso, e ele sacudiu o punho fechado. "Morto, despedaçado, pelo mal que causou à minha..." – Hesitou como que confuso pelo pensamento que ia tomando forma, mas depois, apesar disso, completou: "... _minha _Mizore-_chan_!"

Estaria ele sentindo ciúmes? Ciúmes porque outro homem ousara bulir no corpo de Mizore, roubar seus lábios, ao passo que ele, o "bom moço", se abstivera de fazê-lo?

Suas têmporas latejavam sem cessar, e ele fechou os olhos. Numa lembrança vívida e repentina Tsukune viu Mizore – desta vez em carne e osso - encarrapitada na grande janela aberta do quarto de visitas na ala leste do templo, ainda vestida com o mesmíssimo quimono fino de seda branca e _obi _florido lilás de quando a sacerdotisa a raptara – faltando apenas o tradicional pirulito na boca. Era uma cena de gelar o coração. A expressão do rosto delicado daquela sílfide de pele alva e cabelos roxos, marcado pelos belos olhos cerúleos, era vazia como se a alma dentro daquele corpo estivesse desconectada de tudo e todos em seu derredor. _Como morta em vida_."Seus bobos", ela dissera ao ver Tsukune, Kurumu e Yukari adentrarem o recinto, "eu disse pra não virem... Obrigada, estou feliz... Vocês vieram me salvar... Mas perdoem-me..." Com os lábios pálidos levemente curvados em um penoso sorriso, a formosa garota das neves deixara-se cair da janela do quarto de visitas situado no 13º andar do Grande Templo de Gelo... Caindo para a morte certa!

Morte nos espigões de gelo de grandes dimensões que se projetavam como lanças do solo congelado, mais de cem metros abaixo, para empalar a infeliz Mizore!

Durante uma fração incomensurável de segundo, a consciência de Tsukune recuara no tempo, obrigando-o a visualizar uma cena análoga e igualmente trágica, um ano atrás: Mizore em pé na borda do penhasco rochoso sobre o Mar de Sangue, fora dos limites da Academia Youkai, fitando-o cara a cara com os olhos imensos e azuis eivados de tristeza e desilusão ("Você cruzou o limite, Tsukune... Você era o único... que eu achei que me entenderia", ele podia ouvir a voz dela dizer, num tom de suave recriminação), em seguida, Mizore despencando de costas do alto do penhasco em direção às águas rubras, sendo salva por Tsukune – com a ajuda providencial da vampira Moka - que corajosamente arriscara a própria vida por sua nova amiga. Desta vez, porém... Ele nada pudera fazer!

_Sua idiotaaaaaaaa_...!

O grito de Kurumu tinha reboado nos ouvidos de Tsukune e de Yukari. Sem pensar duas vezes, a impulsiva súcubo se lançara no vazio e abrira suas longas asas coriáceas de morcego que brotaram de suas costas até atingir a envergadura de três metros, tendo ainda uma cauda pontuda se esticado até um metro de comprimento da extremidade do cóccix. Voando rápido demais para o olho humano acompanhar, Kurumu interceptara Mizore em queda livre antes que esta atingisse as imensas agulhas de gelo. Quando Tsukune e Yukari tornaram a olhar, Kurumu já subia voando verticalmente, ruflando suas magníficas asas púrpuras de morcego gigante, segurando Mizore num abraço forte e protetor. De repente, sem nenhum aviso, os rostos das duas ayashis se aproximaram e uniram seus lábios num grande beijo, enquanto seus corpos entrelaçados rodopiaram lenta e majestosamente no ar – tão leves, etéreas, fluídicas e vaporosas em seus quimonos esvoaçando ao vento frio como se fadas ou anjos profanos fossem, bailando nos céus. Por um instante, Tsukune sentira uma quentura tomar conta de suas faces, e engolira em seco, ao passo que os olhos lilases de Yukari pareceram brilhar. Mais tarde, quando todos já se encontravam sãos e salvos, Kurumu explicara o porquê de tão inusitada atitude ("Teve até língua", Mizore reclamara):

- Ela (Mizore) estava toda chorosa por causa do beijo e dos "amassos" daquele bruto, e repetia que se sentia "suja", que tinha sido "violentada", seus lábios "roubados"... muito, muito traumatizada. Então eu fiz _aquilo_ de supetão, pra mostrar a ela que um beijo na boca, mesmo que forçado, não tira pedaço de ninguém, não é o fim do mundo. Em resumo, gente, foi _terapia_. – A súcubo de olhos cor de ametista e cabelos azulados colocou a mão na boca e deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Íncubos e súcubos eram uma raça de demônios despida de inibições em matéria de sexo, amor e erotismo. (Certa vez Kurumu lhe confidenciara que ela e suas irmãs foram educadas nos quesitos sexuais desde a idade de três anos, e que, ao chegarem aos doze, seus pais mantinham relações sexuais na frente das meninas, de modo a induzi-las a explorar o próprio corpo e descobrir os seus pontos de prazer, deixando-as de tal forma excitadas com a cena de sexo explícito que elas começavam a se masturbar. A partir daí, ficavam viciadas em ter prazer. _Teoria e prática_!)

Tsukune suspirou e sorriu tristemente. _Kurumu fez exatamente o que eu deveria ter feito_... _Mas não fiz_. Uma torrente de sentimentos de autodesgosto e autoaversão ameaçava subjugá-lo. "Sou um inútil", recriminou-se em pensamento. Quando ele chorara de emoção por ver Mizore viva e bem, a jovem mulher das neves retrucara: "Idiota... Não chore, você é homem". Era a terceira vez num dia que alguém o acusava de ter um comportamento pouco másculo – e dessa vez havia sido a própria Mizore. Ela mal falou com ele após ser salva por Kurumu. Seria por que passara a considerá-lo um fraco, um babaca imaturo, infantil? Talvez, ele receou, a despeito do beijo "terapêutico" de Kurumu, Mizore ainda se considerasse "profanada", talvez essa ferida não sarasse nunca. No fundo ela devia culpá-lo pela vergonha e dor por que passara nas últimas 24 horas. "Eu a decepcionei de diversas formas", ponderou. Sentia sua autoestima em baixa. "Mizore-_chan_, quero me redimir com você, quero fazer por você tudo que eu puder... Mas você parece mais distante do que nunca, desde que voltamos do templo".

Foi aí que notou um fulgor variável ora verde, ora azul, no fim do corredor, tendo já acostumado seus olhos à escuridão. Parecia um par de turquesas cintilando. Levantou-se de um salto, decidido a averiguar. "Parecem olhos", pensou Tsukune. Sim, indubitavelmente, eram olhos – e estavam cravados nele. Seria um dos criados? A velha Yukitaka, governanta da casa e braço direito de Tsurara-_sama_? Era curioso, mas tinha a ilusão exata de que, quanto mais se aproximava do estranho par de olhos, mais ele se distanciava do mesmo. Logo em seguida, a aparição sumiu no escuro do corredor. Foi quando um gato preto saiu inopinadamente das trevas e se meteu entre os pés de Tsukune, fazendo-o tropeçar e cair de cara no chão com um som surdo. Sangrava da fronte esquerda, do nariz e do lábio inferior ("ah! Quem dera a Moka- _san _ou a Kokoa-_chan _estivesse aqui"). O rapaz espumou de raiva por dentro, mas passou a língua pelos lábios, depois passou as costas da mão direita pela testa, nariz e lábios, limpando o sangue, e se controlou. O gato miava baixinho, fazendo voltas, com a cauda felpuda eriçada, e olhava insistentemente para Tsukune, como que conclamando o rapaz a segui-lo. "OK, bichano, você venceu", ele pensou alto, visando o animal. (Ruby dissera-lhe que os gatos e outros animais eram capazes de captar pensamentos e emoções fundamentais de seres humanos; cães, gatos e aves, em particular, eram empatas e telepatas natos.) "Me mostre o caminho".

Tsukune seguiu o gato que à sua frente trotava vivazmente com as orelhas eretas e a cauda empinada, e que, de quando em vez, dava uma paradinha e relanceava seus olhos verdes brilhantes feito farois para ver se o jovem humano acompanhava seu passo, e soltava um miado manipulador, como que incentivando-o a andar mais rápido. Sem fazer ruído, ambos, humano e felino, desceram um degrau após outro dos três lances da escada de madeira de lei até o andar térreo. Tsukune encontrou a sala de estar totalmente às escuras, exceto pelas luzes da aurora polar e pela luminescência violácea do mostrador do relógio digital que estava assentado em um bloco de cristal de quartzo transparente, dividido em losangos e ostentando uma cabeça humana entalhada. No fundo da sala, ele sabia, ficava o altar de pedra de crisólita com topo de mármore onde, diariamente, o _pater familias_ queimava velas pretas e paus de incenso de odor pungente e estranho em honra de Ymir, o Gigante de Gelo, primeiro Deus dos Três Mundos e pai de muitas raças de youkais das neves. Tsukune procurou o gato, mas, para sua surpresa, o misterioso felino havia simplesmente desaparecido. "Estou só de novo", constatou. Subitamente recordou-se de que não havia gatos no solar da família Shirayuki. "Então, de onde veio aquele gato preto?", indagou-se, um tanto intrigado. "E pra onde foi?"

Tsukune sentou-se de pernas cruzadas sobre uma das almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Balançou a cabeça. "É como a Ruby-_san _costuma dizer: 'Muitas, muitas coisas aconteceram'". Involuntariamente, tornou a pensar nos acontecimentos recentes, na dramática sequência de fatos que se sucedera ao resgate de Mizore. Ele e suas amigas já haviam derrotado com facilidade a milícia do Templo e os gângsteres da misteriosa "Organização" que estendia seus tentáculos venenosos pelo País do Gelo, em direção à débil vila das _yuki onna_. Aqueles youkais de baixa hierarquia na forma humana, armados de pistolas Beretta, não foram páreo para as forças combinadas da dupla Kurumu e Mizore, com seus ataques aéreos "em dueto" – garras afiadas e asas de súcubo e titânicas garras de gelo de uma mulher das neves treinada desde a mais tenra idade em magia marcial Elemental do Gelo - , e Tsukune ficara muito contente de ver Mizore voltar a lutar com a tenacidade e a coragem de antes. Até parecia querer se vingar dos maus momentos que passara nas mãos do infame Miyabi. Também a meia-irmã caçula de Moka, Kokoa, ajudara na peleja com sua força sobre-humana de vampira e seu morcego-youkai Kou-_chan_, dotado da habilidade de se metamorfosear em qualquer arma de ataque ou de defesa.

Mas, então, aparecera aquela que seria o pesadelo de todos.

Karua Shuzen!

Tsukune encolheu-se instintivamente. Por um instante, encontrou-se novamente perante a "irmã Karua". Quando a vira pela primeira vez, na imensidão do grande salão do Templo de Ymir - todo de alabastro e ônix, revestido de gelo, com sua gigantesca nave dividida em três por cinco arcos ogivais assentes sobre colunas góticas de altura descomunal - , tomara-a por uma princesa dos contos de fadas de sua infância. Ficara encantado, pois Karua era uma jovem mulher lindíssima, de beleza estonteante e de sorriso doce e angelical. Usava um branco vestido longo, constituído de uma única peça de tecido de uma alvura luminosa, que lhe envolvia o corpo escultural, com um laço na cintura, desnudava-lhe os ombros e as costas, chamando a atenção para os lindos seios redondos, cheios e empinados, e parte das belas pernas, longas mas bem torneadas, as coxas belíssimas e os quadris bem feitos e ligeiramente salientes. Sua pele era da cor do sol nascente, de uma tonalidade castanho-dourada, ou vermelho-dourada, seus cabelos platinados, irisados de verde, desciam em ondas suaves até o meio das costas e se espalhavam soltos sobre os graciosos ombros nus, seus olhos rosados e amendoados, um pouco puxados para o vermelho, irradiavam tanta meiguice e inocência que derreteria o coração de qualquer homem ou demônio. As botas de cano alto que iam até as coxas e as luvas que chegavam até os cotovelos tinham o tom branco-prateado, de prata lunar, do vestido que realçava as curvas e formas sensuais de seu corpo exuberante. Sobre a cabeça ela trazia um delicado diadema de prata com uma pequeníssima gema azul de lápis-lazúli incrustada, e, em cada orelha, um brinco de prata em forma de cruz, cravejado de minúsculas pedras de jaspe vermelho. E quando abria seus lábios róseos e carnudos para falar, sua voz soava harmoniosa.

Karua Shuzen. A segunda irmã mais velha de Moka Akashiya e Kokoa Shuzen. Outra vampira de sangue real, filha de um dos três grandes governantes das Trevas, e, para estupefação de Tsukune, a única que deixava a marrenta Kokoa toda arrepiada de medo. Tsukune e suas amigas não demorariam a descobrir por quê.

_A irmã Karua é a assassina número um do clã Shuzen_. As palavras de Kokoa ainda ecoavam na mente de Tsukune. Ainda guardava viva a lembrança da vampira adolescente de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivo-alaranjados, de hábito tão arrogante, aguerrida, encolhendo-se e tremendo. _Ter a irmã Karua como inimiga é algo horrível_. Karua Shuzen trabalhava para a Fairy Tale, estava do lado dos bandidos. Ela era o inimigo.

Com um sorriso cândido estampado em seu rosto angélico, de traços delicados, seus grandes olhos cor de vinho, ingênuos, aquela vampira linda falara com voz melodiosa, dizendo-se "embaixatriz da Organização Fairy Tale", que formara uma aliança com a vila das mulheres das neves, graças à mediação da grã-sacerdotisa das neves, sob a condição de que a jovem Mizore Shirayuki lhes fosse entregue como refém. Caso contrário, o povo da vila haveria de sofrer as consequências de tal recusa – Karua recebera ordens para matar todos, até o último homem, mulher e criança.

A sacerdotisa das neves! O jovem humano lembrou-se dela, tal como a vira no dia anterior, no salão do templo: vendada, amarrada e imobilizada numa cadeira de rodas por toda sorte de cordas, algemas, cadeados, coleira, venda e mordaça – selos mágicos, presumivelmente, para impedi-la de profetizar - , despojada de sua dignidade e tão prisioneira da Organização com a qual pactuara quanto a própria Mizore. Quando Tsukune e as meninas a libertaram de suas amarras místicas, ela entrara em transe. Seus olhos cinza-azulados acenderam-se de repente, com um resplendor de safiras estreladas, e sua boca expelira um "novelo" de substância nebulosa, esbranquiçada, de textura fluida e filamentosa, que se condensara numa grotesca caricatura em ectoplasma de ALGO que se propunha, mesmo remotamente, imitar um homem – não, um homúnculo repugnante. Falando com voz cavernosa, a entidade, que se autonomeara _Jack Frost_, o "espírito da profecia", ao qual a sacerdotisa devia os seus dons proféticos, advertira Mizore e seus jovens amigos para a iminência de um "banho de sangue", e que somente a aliança com a Fairy Tale evitaria o massacre dos moradores da vila. Ainda assim, contudo, Tsukune e as meninas decidiram resistir. Ninguém entregaria a Mizore, nenhum bandido poria suas mãos sujas num fio de cabelo dela novamente.

Livre do transe mediúnico, a sacerdotisa lhes pedira que ajudassem seu povo a fugir.

Era a deixa para Karua entrar em ação. Num abrir e fechar de olhos, a negociadora dera lugar à assassina implacável. Os movimentos da vampira foram rápidos demais para a visão humana acompanhar, compreendendo uma mera fração de segundo. Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore e a sacerdotisa das neves jaziam estatelados no piso do semidestruído salão do templo enquanto uma alienada Karua de olhos vermelhos, de pé em meio à destruição causada por ela própria, chorava ruidosamente.

Durante um momento, Tsukune visualizou a si próprio, trajando _hakama _preta e quimono vermelho-carmim, caído inerte no piso de ônix branco da nave central do templo, ferido e sangrando muito. E pensou no que Kokoa lhes contara acerca da irmã Karua, assassina profissional e insana.

_A irmã Karua não hesita em matar_. _Faz desse jeito, pois foi ensinada assim_... _Karua odeia brigar do fundo de sua alma_..._ Ela perde a consciência durante a missão, por isso sempre chora_... _As lágrimas só irão parar quando ela acabar com todos_.

Pura loucura!

Mas Tsukune, antes de tombar, lograra retirar a cruz de ferro do rosário de Moka, assim removendo o selo místico que impedia os poderes preternaturais da vampira de se manifestarem em toda sua plenitude. Quando o rapaz ferido tornara a olhar, era a Ura-Moka, a linda e poderosa vampira guerreira que viera socorrê-los, sendo sua beleza de olhos vermelho-sangue, busto cheio e longa cabeleira prateada e sedosa batendo nos quadris realçada pelo conjunto de _hakama _preta e _furisode_ amarelo-claro estampado de crisântemos de cor bordô. Com um chute circular _à la Chuck Norris_, Moka arrojara Karua a muitos metros de distância. A outra vampira batera numa pilastra, que ficara destroçada. "Moka-_san_", Tsukune balbuciara, enquanto ela o ajudava a se levantar. "Eu estou bem... O que importa são as moças". Viu Mizore, ainda de quimono branco e _obi _florido lilás, apoiando-se em Kurumu, orgulhosamente vestida com seu quimono cor-de-rosa com estampas de flores brancas e _obi _azul-escuro; Ruby, de _hakama _púrpura e quimono branco-marfim pintado com folhas de maple roxas, já de pé, mas capengando de um lado; a pequena Yukari ainda desacordada, seu _furisode _azul-celeste com motivos florais cor de vinho e _obi _bege todo ensanguentado; e, mais para o fundo, ainda prostrada mas já lúcida, Kokoa em seu _yukata _cor de pêssego com flores de sakuras vermelhas e _obi _verde, tendo Kou-_chan _empoleirado no ombro que nem papagaio de pirata. ("Kokoa-_sama_! Kokoa-_sama_!", repetia o bicho, com aquela voz roufenha, no pé do ouvido de sua dona.)

Mas Karua se reerguera, insensível. Em seguida, retirara um de seus brincos de prata em formato de cruz, na realidade um do par de "limitadores" que – de modo análogo ao rosário de Moka – restringia seus poderes vampíricos.

E então, o inimaginável.

Os sete amigos, amparando-se uns aos outros, ficaram paralisados, tremendo e respirando pesadamente, quase hipnotizados pelo horror indescritível que eram obrigados a presenciar naquele instante amaldiçoado. Viram o braço direito de Karua girar loucamente no seu próprio eixo, contorcer-se e retorcer-se horrivelmente como um réptil serpenteante, sob a ação de terrificantes forças sobrenaturais e demoníacas, rasgando-se e esguichando jatos sanguinolentos, jorros vermelhos em torvelinho que, no meio de uma nuvem escarlate de miríades de gotículas de sangue, formaram longos e grossos apêndices tentaculares agitando-se e contraindo-se em novas formas. Viram o rosto mimoso (quase de criança) de Karua desfigurado pelas dores atrozes, ouviram os gritos lancinantes dela.

Era como se todos os ossos, nervos, artérias, veias e músculos do braço da vampira, por vontade da mesma, estivessem se reacomodando numa forma radicalmente diferente.

Moka exclamara, perplexa: - Tsukune, vá pra trás! Todos vocês, pra trás!

Em sete segundos, o que antes havia sido um braço humano normal, saudável, de repente se transformara num assustador jogo de quatro pares de lâminas cortantes na forma de asas de morcego gigante de aparência perigosíssima. Um espetáculo aterrador!

Metamorfose, um dos mais terríveis e legendários poderes vampíricos! Tsukune remexeu-se incomodamente na almofada e seus cabelos se arrepiaram ao reviver aquela visão grotesca e horrorosa. Contra sua vontade, ele visionou a pequena Yukari arrastando-se penosamente no chão até junto das amigas cambaleantes. "Mudar a forma do corpo em ninhada de ratos, em lobos ou morcegos, ou em névoa, é uma habilidade dos vampiros", murmurara a voz de garotinha da jovem bruxa menina-prodígio de olhos rosa-arroxeados. "Entretanto, por causa do orgulho racial e senso de beleza, mudar de forma é vergonhoso para os vampiros, e eles acabam odiando usar... E acaba ficando como uma 'habilidade perdida'... Se especializar na disciplina da metamorfose é uma heresia para os vampiros".

Tsukune estremeceu. _Karua é uma obscenidade ambulante_.

A vampira ensandecida golpeara Moka com o "braço" monstruoso, lembrando uma combinação caótica e simultânea de guilhotinas e espadas avançando qual fera insaciável.

Moka não subestimara sua antagonista. Afinal de contas, quem a confrontava era nada menos que sua própria irmã mais velha, sua _onee-sama_. Usando de velocidade sobre-humana e do poder de criar ilusões, lograra desviar-se dos ataques cada vez mais certeiros e letais de Karua. A seguir, reunira todo o poder espiritual de seu youki – transformar sua aura demoníaca em força é a essência do poder de um vampiro, ou supervampiro – para, num perfeito ataque concentrado, atingir violentamente a adversária com uma explosão de energia e furor elemental capaz de lesionar mortalmente seus órgãos internos. Com um forte estouro, um _roundhouse kick_ superpotente que faria Chuck Norris corar de vergonha, Moka nocauteara Karua de modo espetacular, e sua experiência de guerreira lhe dizia que a louca _onee-sama _nunca mais se levantaria. Apesar disso...

- Impossível! – Moka não coubera em si de espanto. – Mesmo eu tendo acertado seus órgãos... Você deve estar enfeitiçada!

Por impossível que pudesse parecer, Karua estava novamente de pé, e, conquanto sangrasse pela boca enquanto vertia lágrimas, permanecera tão perigosa e letal quanto antes. E, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecia, Tsukune vira o pavor refletido nos olhos carmesins com pupilas fendidas da sua amada "princesa guerreira" dos vampiros. Bateram-se as duas super-youkais. As lâminas do "braço" de Karua, que tinham a dureza do aço, perfuraram simultaneamente o ombro, pulmão e braço esquerdos de Moka, provocando abundante perda de sangue. Uma golfada de líquido vermelho vital espalhara-se sobre o peito da heroina, maculando a clareza de seu quimono. Outra estocada! Outro corte! Karua era a própria personificação da Morte que ceifa vidas com sua foice múltipla.

Em sua mente, Tsukune podia ver a si próprio, seus olhos castanho-avermelhados arregalados de terror, Mizore e Kurumu com os rostos lindos transtornados e em pânico, e Kokoa que, num gesto de desespero, escondera o rosto entre as mãos. Parecera-lhes que sua sorte tinha sido selada. Com a derrota de Moka, todos morreriam.

Então, de súbito, um braço humano masculino absolutamente normal interpusera-se entre Moka e a "foice da morte" quiropteroide de Karua, detendo-a a tempo. "Chega! Você deve parar agora, Karua", falara uma voz masculina calma, porém firme. Todos olharam, estupefatos e incrédulos, para a figura do homem jovem de traços refinados, vestido com um sobretudo negro e comprido, que acabara de salvar a vida de Moka. Os mesmos frios olhos castanhos e oblíquos, cabelos lisos e finos perfeitamente ajeitados com alguns fios caindo em sua testa, jeito de executivo _yuppie_...

Miyabi Fujisaki!

Como podia ser se ele havia sido surrado até a morte por um encolerizado Tsukune-ghoul, poucas horas atrás?

As íris vermelhas de Moka, com suas pupilas elípticas, fixaram-se no misterioso youkai de modo inquisidor. Mizore apertara o braço de Kurumu, o pânico refletido em seus imensos orbes azuis, evidenciando quão fragilizada ela inda se achava. Os olhos roxo-ametista da garota súcubo faiscaram de ira à vista daquele ser que magoara seus amigos, física e psicologicamente. Tsukune, por seu turno, ficara sem ação, apenas limitando-se a fitar o _bishonen_ com um misto de perplexidade, incredulidade, raiva, rancor e desconfiança. Miyabi não apresentava o menor sinal de ter levado uma surra mortal e ficado soterrado embaixo de uma pilha de destroços de mármore alabastro – nem um único arranhão na pele lisa, nem um mísero rasgo nas vestes negras como a noite do Makai. E pior de tudo aos olhos de Tsukune e de suas amigas, ele parecia exercer um controle inconteste sobre a Karua – sobre uma vampira de alta casta, de sangue real! - a ponto de detê-la simplesmente colocando o braço na frente das asas de morcego cortantes como cimitarras. E o talho aberto por elas em sua carne fechara-se instantaneamente.

Que tipo de youkai seria este?

Indiferente aos jovens estudantes da Youkai Gakuen, Miyabi falara apenas com Karua, que prontamente o reconhecera como "Miyabi-_san_", cessando de atacar Moka. "Não importa o que o chefe diz, _eu _mando em você... Eu e ninguém mais", ele dissera. Frisara que as ordens para matar todos na vila tinham sido canceladas. "Você não precisa matar mais ninguém em nenhum lugar. Vamos embora, Karua".

No mesmo instante os modos de Karua mudaram completamente. Sorrindo candidamente, ela fizera seu braço mutado reverter para a forma original, humaniforme, num abrir e fechar de olhos. "Muito obrigada", ela respondera com um sorriso luminoso. Era visível seu alívio, sua satisfação por não ter de matar suas irmãs ou os moradores da vila. "Obrigada mesmo..." Logo em seguida, desmaiara, exausta e ferida, sendo amparada de imediato por um atencioso Miyabi, bastante preocupado com a gravidade das lesões sofridas pela vampira.

Interpelado por Moka sobre o porquê de ter interrompido o combate, Miyabi retorquira que não o fizera para salvá-la e sim para preservar a vida de Karua, porquanto se a luta mortal entre as duas supervampiras prosseguisse seria demasiado perigoso para ela. "Karua tem a habilidade de paralisar a dor quando em batalha", ele explicara com voz aveludada enquanto limpava o sangue escorrendo dos ferimentos dela. "Combinado com seu corpo forte de vampira e seus poderes de recuperação em um curto espaço de tempo, ela pode ser considerada 'enfeitiçada'. Entretanto, ao voltar ao normal as lesões graves aparecem, só que ela não percebe que isso pode levá-la à morte".

E acrescentara, tomando em seus braços a linda vampira de tez acobreada e cabelos platinados que, inconsciente, parecia dormir profundamente: "A vitória é sua agora. Para cuidar dos ferimentos temos que deixar esta vila". Dito isto, encaminhara-se na direção das grandes portas escancaradas para uma imensa janela de sacada com uma balaustrada de mármore congelado, carregando a garota nos braços. Todos ouviram o som dos rotores de um helicóptero se aproximando rapidamente.

Tsukune, que tinha sido ferido em seu hipocôndrio esquerdo, mesmo claudicando fora atrás do misterioso homem de preto, gemendo e segurando o abdômen na tentativa de estancar a hemorragia. "Então é assim! Sem desculpas nem nada?", perguntara, indignado, com os dentes cerrados. "Qual é o seu propósito? Por que você foi tão agressivo com esta vila, machucou a Mizore-_chan_..." A simples lembrança do que Miyabi fizera à tímida garota das neves reacendia em Tsukune o desejo de lançar-se novamente sobre ele, com Karua e tudo, moê-lo de porrada até deixá-lo estirado sem vida no chão e ter a certeza de que o canalha ficaria assim para sempre. Somente a debilidade de seu estado físico o impedira de fazê-lo.

Tsukune jamais esqueceria a expressão tão friamente cínica e escarninha nos orbes castanho-escuros de Miyabi quando este se virara para encará-lo e seus olhares colidiram. Com um meio sorriso malicioso a brincar em torno dos lábios finos, o sinistro personagem retrucara: "O dia em que você entenderá está próximo. Quando a hora chegar, vamos conversar novamente... garoto", ele dissera num tom macio e calmo que, não obstante, continha uma velada mas indisfarçável ameaça. Tsukune, fervendo de raiva impotente, limitara-se a atirar um olhar venenoso à criatura ominosa que se parecia com um homem vestido de negro, de pé sobre a balaustrada, tendo nos braços a inconsciente Karua; e vira-os subir juntos no helicóptero que pairava qual varejeira gigante e que depois se afastara num voo ascendente até sumir no horizonte dominado pelas luzes multicoloridas da aurora boreal.

"Estarei preparado pra você", Tsukune jurara em silêncio.

(O bom Tsukune cairia das nuvens se soubesse _quem _pilotava o helicóptero que levara embora o Miyabi e a Karua, mas isso é outra história. _De-chu_!)

**2**

Tsukune ouviu a si próprio trincar os dentes.

Mesmo após terem resgatado a Mizore e expulsado da vila os malfeitores da tal "Organização Fairy Tale", ainda assim não conseguia se sentir melhor; persistia dentro dele, latente, lá no fundo, uma sensação estranha, espécie de repulsa vaga e inclassificável. Era como se houvesse despertado de um pesadelo aterrorizante e, não obstante, o pesadelo prosseguisse em pleno dia, em pleno mundo da vigília.

Karua Shuzen...

A bela e a fera. Karua era ambas. Era o próprio terror, a corporificação da morte com face de anjo e sorriso gentil. Poderes vampíricos de sedução, força, destreza e agilidade preternaturais expandidos ao máximo, sem contar com um domínio invejável da transformação em animais. Até a portentosa Moka Akashiya, na forma de Ura-Moka, admitira sem rodeios ter medo de lutar contra ela. Não fosse pela providencial intervenção de Miyabi, _deus ex machina_, estariam todos mortos a esta hora. Subitamente teve consciência de que a meia-irmã de Moka e de Kokoa retirara apenas _um _de seus "limitadores" – um de seu par de brincos de prata em formato de cruz – que tolhiam seu poder vampírico, e isto bastara para provocar tamanho estrago. Se ela tivesse tirado o outro brinco também... Tsukune sentiu-se próximo a um colapso psíquico total só de pensar em tão medonha possibilidade. (O que têm em comum o rosário de Moka, o cadeado de Tsukune e os brincos de Karua? Segundo Yukari, cujos dons de magia se situam nos Caminhos elementais dos Cristais e do Metal, tais talismãs, confeccionados com os sete metais cabalísticos, devem ser forjados em dia e hora favoráveis, quando o planeta que corresponda a este ou aquele metal ou pedra estiver no signo adequado do zodíaco, numa posição dominante em relação à Terra. Assim se obtém a fixação das forças astrais no metal, pedra e imagem.)

Miyabi Fujisaki...

Ao meditar sobre que tipo de monstro ou demônio se dissimularia sob aquele simulacro de aparência humana, Tsukune sentiu uma pressão no estômago. Miyabi não era um ayashi qualquer. Ele sobrevivera incólume à fúria de Tsukune-ghoul e parara o frenesi de Karua com a maior facilidade. Pior ainda: atrevera-se a dizer que _mandava_ nela. Qual a natureza de seu relacionamento com a princesa dos bebedores de sangue, filha de um lorde das trevas? Tsukune conhecia a arrogância e o orgulho de raça das vampiras dos clãs reais – afinal, apaixonara-se por uma delas - , sabia que não se submetiam graciosamente a um não-vampiro em hipótese alguma, a menos que se tratasse de algum ser mais poderoso, com uma superioridade cabal. Lembrando-se de como a própria Moka, valendo-se do privilégio de possuir a habilidade de detetar o youki de qualquer criatura sobrenatural, notara desde o início no homem da Fairy Tale uma aura estranha, de quem esconde um grande poder, mas não a intenção de matar, Tsukune concluiu, com um arrepio na espinha, que Miyabi poderia ter liquidado tanto ele quanto Moka e as outras com a mesma tranquilidade com que detivera a agressão de Karua. Se não os matou foi porque não quis. Apenas isso.

_Não se preocupem_. _Não tenho a intenção de lutar com vocês_.

Miyabi Fujisaki...

Um ser obcecado pela ideia de ordem, disciplina e controle. Quanto mais o jovem humano pensava nele, tanto mais votava-lhe um ódio profundo, visceral. Para Tsukune, esse sentimento negativo – essa emoção violenta – se lhe afigurava por demais inquietante. Desde que ingressara na Academia Youkai e tivera seu primeiro contato com o mundo dos monstros, ele já enfrentara – e vencera, graças ao apoio insubstituível de suas fiéis amigas – um bom número de inimigos, porém jamais odiara algum deles. Ele, o pacificador da escola, que tanto se batia pela harmonia entre youkais e humanos, e entre os próprios youkais, ele que sempre procurava entender seus adversários, ver o lado bom das pessoas...

Além disso, seu senso de justiça – sua consciência – não se cansava de lembrar-lhe a todo momento que Miyabi NÃO estuprara Mizore, apesar de sua truculência ("não gosto de menininhas", ele dissera, desdenhoso). Quando Kurumu – com quem a mulher das neves compartilhara sua angústia – lhe garantira isso, seu coração ficara aliviado. Entretanto, o ódio por Miyabi não se esvaíra. O ódio continuava inalterado. Por quê?

Então percebeu mais claro que antes _porque _odiava aquele ser – e isso o perturbou. Odiava-o porque, ao bulir com Mizore o patife roubara algo que, no mais profundo do seu "eu interior", Tsukune considerava como uma prerrogativa sua e de mais ninguém: Miyabi _tocara _no corpo de Mizore com malícia e com intenções sexuais, mesmo sem ter chegado às vias de fato, ao passo que Tsukune, tanto por timidez quanto por respeito, sempre se abstivera de fazê-lo. Era tão nauseante imaginar aquele sujeito beijando os lábios de Mizore, pondo as mãos nos seios dela, no corpo todo... E ouvi-lo falar insolentemente: "Ela será minha quando finalmente atingir a maturidade e beleza... Após eu tê-la treinado para ser uma mulher obediente". Não, Tsukune não podia suportar tamanha petulância. Era imperdoável.

_Ciúme_.

Porque se tratava da _sua_ Mizore, e não de uma simples amiga.

"Encare", pareceu-lhe ouvir, na silenciosa escuridão depois da meia-noite, uma voz que não era voz, mas que vinha de dentro do seu peito. "Você gosta da Mizore-_chan_, nutre sentimentos por ela. E não são sentimentos de amigo. No fundo você quer a Mizore-_chan_ como mulher e não como amiga".

Tsukune sobressaltou-se.

_Mizore-_chan... _Eu a desejo_... _Eu a amo_!

De repente Tsukune apercebeu-se de uma presença gelada na sala, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse todo. Só poderia ser uma mulher das neves. Mais uma vez, cogitou se não seria a circunspecta governanta Yukitaka, ou uma das jovens criadas do _staff _doméstico de Tsurara Shirayuki. Levantou-se repentinamente – e ficou estupefato quando viu quem se encontrava diante dele.

Lá estava ela, brilhando palidamente em toda sua beleza fria e alva nas luzes lúgubres da aurora boreal. Vestia-se com nada mais que um _baby-doll_ preto e rosa-claro em crepe e cetim que chamava a atenção para os seios empinados, as pernas esguias e a curva das nádegas. Os delicados pés descalços não faziam ruído algum no assoalho de madeira sobre o qual pisavam. O cabelo roxo cintilante parecia feito de cristais de gelo purpúreo. Os enormes olhos oblíquos, de um azul de néon, adaptados à pouca luz dos longos e nevosos invernos árticos, fitavam o rapaz humano de forma enigmática.

- Tsukune...! – A sua voz era um murmúrio gelado.

- Mizore-_chan_...! – Ele balbuciou em réplica.

Cada um olhou para o outro como se visse uma assombração.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntaram simultaneamente a garota das neves e o garoto humano.

- Você primeiro... Não, você primeiro – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. De novo.

Mizore forçou um sorriso meigo e acanhado para ele. – Tsukune-_kun_...

- Tudo bem – ele cedeu, coçando a cabeça e com os olhos baixos. – Eu falo... Tive um pesadelo horrível e não consegui mais dormir, então senti uma necessidade de sair do quarto. Sentei no chão do corredor e fiquei um bom tempo lá, no escuro, pensando... O sonho foi sobre o seu rapto pela sacerdotisa das neves na noite de ontem. Fiquei pensando no pesadelo e sentindo um aperto no peito só de pensar em... em te perder... Mizore-_chan_. – Ele criou coragem e enfrentou os orbes azuis translúcidos da _yuki onna_, os quais, embora frios, o observavam em muda expectativa. Pensou: tá, tá, estou sendo muito clichê, muito "emo", mas é isso mesmo. – Foi quando eu vi um brilho estranho no fim do corredor e fui averiguar o que era. Mas, de repente, apareceu aquele gato preto que me derrubou de cara no chão. O gato queria que eu fosse atrás dele. Então eu o segui até aqui embaixo, e, tão repentinamente como surgiu, ele sumiu na escuridão. Me vi sozinho de novo. Daí o que eu fiz foi pegar uma almofada e sentar, pra pensar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu com a gente... Você sabe, a Fairy Tale, a luta contra a Karua e todo o restante.

- Você também viu o gato? - ela indagou, com súbito interesse.

Tsukune acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Como eu sei que não há gatos nesta casa, fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mas, espere! Tá me dizendo que _você _viu o gato, o mesmíssimo gato preto, Mizore-_chan_?

A mulher das neves respondeu com a voz embaraçada.

- Tsukune, tudo quanto você acabou de contar aconteceu comigo, quase que detalhe por detalhe. Pesadelo, insônia, vontade de sair do quarto... Sozinha no corredor às escuras... Eu e meu pesadelo particular, acordada. Depois o gato preto aparecendo de súbito, me rodeando, me conduzindo no escuro até esta sala, pra logo em seguida sumir no ar. No instante seguinte me esbarrei com você. – Mizore hesitou e, depois, não conseguindo se conter, disse: - Eu também sonhei com nós dois juntos, no campo de flores, seguindo-se o meu sequestro... Infelizmente, o meu sonho, digo, pesadelo, não ficou só no sequestro... – A voz dela era trêmula. – Fui obrigada a reviver tudo de novo! Ouvir a sacerdotisa entronizada me dizer que eu e você estamos destinados a nunca ficarmos juntos... Depois aquele nojento Miyabi me beijando à força, me tocando em tudo quanto era parte do corpo... Eu gritei, chorei, mas ele não parou. Não respeitou a minha intimidade, me tratou como objeto e não como pessoa...! – A jovem cobriu o rosto com as mãos e pôs-se a soluçar. – Me deixou suja, suja, suja! Disse que ia "tirar todas as minhas imperfeições" quando eu fosse esposa dele. – O rosto de boneca estava molhado. – E no fim eu estava caindo da janela do quarto de visita do Templo, caindo, caindo, caindo...!

Tsukune notou que ele e Mizore mantinham tacitamente uma certa distância um do outro, como se existisse um campo de repulsão invisível e impalpável em torno de cada um, impedindo-os de se aproximarem mais. "Ainda não superamos nossos traumas recentes", ponderou com pesar. "No entanto, não dá pra comparar o que eu passei com o sofrimento pelo qual a Mizore-_chan_ passou e ainda passa, é muito mais doloroso pra ela... porque ela é uma garota". – Mizore-_chan_ – disse, ou melhor, implorou – Não chore. – Mecanicamente, ele caminhou para ela. Ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer, ao lado dela, meio hesitante, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Não chore, Mizore-_chan_. Está tudo bem agora. Você está sã e salva em sua casa, está cercada de amigos, e livre daquele canalha. Ele e seus gângsteres foram embora pra nunca mais voltar. Mizore-_chan_?

Tsukune estendeu a mão e tocou-a de leve no braço, um tanto desajeitadamente. A garota youkai entesou o corpo, enxugou a face com o dorso da mão, respirou fundo e falou num murmúrio: - Não se perturbe comigo, Tsukune, que já vai passar. Me desculpe.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Mizore-_chan_ – disse ele. – Eu já falei antes, vou fazer tudo por você, tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance pra você se sentir bem. Vou me esforçar ao máximo. – Ele esboçou um sorriso caloroso e amigo para ela. – Só me dê uma chance, por favor.

- Ah, Tsukune-_kun_... – Mizore balbuciou, virando-se para ele e retribuindo o sorriso.

Instintivamente, sem pensar duas vezes, Tsukune tomou-a nos braços; igualmente, como por reflexo, Mizore aninhou-se nos braços dele, que enlaçou-a mais forte contra seu corpo, como querendo proteger a jovem mulher das neves. Pareceu a Tsukune que o corpo dela era feito de gelo, queimando de tão frio, e não de carne e sangue tal como o de uma mulher humana. Mizore encostou a cabeça no peito de Tsukune. Naquele instante não havia youkai nem humano. Eram, simplesmente, mulher e homem, em meio a um universo hostil.

Tsukune pensou tê-la ouvido sussurrar: - Obrigada... Obrigada.

Por quê?, questionou mentalmente. Então pensou compreender o quanto significava para ela ser abraçada, _protegida_ pelo homem que amava. Mizore, dentre as garotas do "harém do Tsukune", era a mais passiva e introvertida, com poucas chances de ficar próxima dele. Ela não se mostrava tão agressiva em suas demonstrações de afeto como as outras. "A Moka-_san_ me agarra e chupa meu sangue, a Kurumu-_chan _pula em cima de mim e quase me sufoca com seus seios imensos, e até a Yukari-_chan_ tira lá suas 'casquinhas' quando pode, mas a Mizore-_chan_ mal me toca, preferindo ficar na dela... Sempre tão fria e distante... Me seguindo, me espreitando... Conforme esperado de uma fada das neves". Por outro lado, não havia como esquecer que graças ao "picadinho gelado de _curry_"que ela cozinhara especialmente para Tsukune com amor, Mizore ajudara a restaurar os estudantes e os funcionários da Academia Youkai transformados em zumbis pelo _curry _enfeitiçado da insana Apsaras-_sensei_. Ou que, no dia de abertura do festival escolar de Halloween, no ano passado, Mizore criara clones de gelo na forma de Tsukune e os enviara para jantar com sua própria mãe e com Ageha Kurono, mãe de Kurumu, liberando o verdadeiro Tsukune para ir ao encontro de Moka (que teria sido estuprada caso ele não chegasse a tempo!), tal como o rapaz havia prometido em primeiro lugar. Segundo a própria Mizore explicara, mais tarde, ela não iria desconsiderar os sentimentos de Tsukune só para se sentir "feliz".

Sem falar que Mizore era uma jovem mulher linda e estilosa como poucas, Tsukune pensou, com um nó na garganta.

Ela fungou alto, mordeu o lábio inferior, virou o rosto e murmurou, como se monologasse: – Eu fico me perguntando por que não congelei aquele cara até o pescoço quando ele me beijou à força, como fiz com o Kotsubo-_sensei_ que me atacou na Escola Youkai. Ah, bem que eu queria! Mas fiquei sem ação... paralisada... Me senti indefesa que nem criança, com medo, muito medo! Eu só podia chorar, e gritar em silêncio, gritar pelo seu nome... Tsukune-_kun_. Queria que você aparecesse e me salvasse, como da primeira vez, lembra? Arriscar a própria vida pra salvar uma quase desconhecida que o prendeu no gelo e tentou matar a sua amiga! Foi quando eu me apaixonei por você. Daquele dia em diante, eu decidi que o Tsukune seria o meu amado, acontecesse o que acontecesse. – Sua voz morreu.

Tsukune abraçou-a mais fortemente, consciente de estar abraçando uma fada das neves, cujo corpo escultural irradiava frio ao invés de calor como os animais superiores, de sangue quente, do Ningenkai, o mundo dos humanos. Disse: - Infelizmente, Mizore-_chan_,desta vez eu não fui de grande valia. Aliás, tudo isso que te aconteceu foi por minha culpa. Sua mãe me chamou de "frangote", me acusou de covardia, e com toda razão. Kurumu-_chan_ foi quem te salvou, ela é uma heroina. Tive medo que você me desprezasse...

- Nem pense nisso. – Ela o empurrou ligeiramente, para poder encará-lo. – Fui salva graças a vocês todos, TODOS vocês, meus amigos. _Inclusive o Tsukune_. Por falar nisso, adorei a surra que você deu naquele Miyabi. Juro que me senti vingada.

Tsukune mostrou-se genuinamente encabulado. – Mizore-_chan_ – disse, gaguejando um pouco – eu preciso te confessar, fiz aquilo porque, no fundo, eu queimava de ciúme... Ciúme de você, por você!

Mizore riu. – Sagrada Bestla! Sagrada Mãe! – Balançou a cabeça. - Sinceramente, não esperava ouvir essa frase da boca do Tsukune... Fico feliz em saber. – A garota das neves voltou a ficar séria de repente. – E no entanto eu teria sido capaz até mesmo de tolerar uma vida de casada com aquele gângster, só pra proteger a _sua _vida, Tsukune. Por amor, eu estava disposta a me sacrificar. Amor pelo meu povo, pelos meus amigos, mas acima de tudo por _você_, Tsukune-_kun_, o meu único verdadeiro predestinado, que _eu _escolhi, e não uma sacerdotisa que fala em nome dos espíritos ancestrais.

- Mizore-_chan_... – ele começou mas não completou, pois não sabia o que dizer. "Mizore-_chan_ é tão devotada a mim a ponto de colocar em segundo plano seus próprios sentimentos, sua felicidade pessoal, por _minha _causa?"

Lembrou-se de que o segundanista Gilberto Ryuchibi (um meio-youkai decasségui) dissera "Tsukune-_san_ não merece o amor da Mizore-_san_".

- Mizore-_chan_, eu sou um idiota – disse Tsukune francamente. – Um otário. Todo esse tempo e eu não soube te amar, não dei valor ao amor que você sempre teve por mim. E apesar disso, você ainda me ama!

Um sorriso penoso despontou nos lábios lilases da bela ayashi. – Kurumu-_chan _diz que "você não pode forçar alguém que você ama a gostar de você". E ela está certa. Aprendi essa lição ontem à noite. Foi errado o que tentei fazer com você nos campos.

- Não se culpe. Você só agiu de acordo com os hábitos e costumes do seu povo. – Ele deu um sorriso meio sem graça. – Pelo menos, você não me aprisionou no gelo, como queria sua mãe. (Tradicionalmente, as _yuki onna _empregam seus poderes mágicos oriundos do Caminho Elemental da Água para manipular e congelar a água do subsolo, e assim encerrar num cárcere de gelo eterno os homens com quem se acasalam. É o seu modo de garantir a fidelidade masculina. _De-chu_!)

Ela focou seus olhos nos dele. – Tsukune jamais tentaria seduzir alguém mediante um ardil. Nem beijaria alguém à força, com violência. Né, Tsukune-_kun_?

Tsukune pensou: é isso! Mizore-_chan _quer ser beijada por _mim_. Então por que não ia direto ao ponto? Que coisa incomum! Mizore, como _yuki onna_, não era de fazer rodeios. Parecia até... uma mulher humana com seus "joguinhos".

Estaria ela querendo que a iniciativa partisse dele?

De repente Tsukune lembrou-se da primeira vez em que beijara Moka, alguns meses atrás, no próprio quarto dela. O primeiro beijo, com o primeiro e único homem que ela jamais amara em seus 17 anos de vida. Podia-se dizer que a sorte sorrira de modo especial para a jovem vampira. Mizore, no entanto, não tivera tal ventura. O sonhado primeiro beijo lhe fora roubado por um malfeitor, graças a um vacilo do amado; e o sonho virara pesadelo. O segundo beijo lhe fora igualmente roubado – por Kurumu – apenas para demonstrar à ingênua garota das neves que um tal gesto, um beijo à força, não significa nada.

(Naturalmente, Tsukune se absteve de contar a Mizore que ele e Moka já andaram "ficando". Para quê, aliás? Tudo que a garota-demônio da neve queria era ter uma noite de amor e sexo com Tsukune, fazer um bebê com ele. _De-chu_!)

Tsukune abriu os braços. - Mizore-_chan_... – disse - Eu quero te fazer bem, e eu quero te ver feliz... – Ela imediatamente colou seu corpo seminu ao dele e, sem hesitar, Tsukune abraçou-a. "Geladinha...", ele pensou, ao sentir os seios grandes e macios em contato com seu tórax. Sentia o bater do coração dela junto ao seu, a respiração ofegante. O contato com aquele corpo branco, rosado e perfeito, que se mexia languidamente nos seus braços, tirou Tsukune do sério – foi aquecendo e transformando rapidamente em desejo o sentimento protetor e de acalanto que a fragilidade de Mizore despertara nele. Os fortes dedos morenos experimentaram a sedosidade e o frescor da pele macia como a neve gelada. _Deus do meu coração_..._ Não consigo me controlar_. Deixou-se imergir na imensidão azul daqueles olhos muito grandes e longos, daqueles orbes cerúleos, profundos e dilatados, semelhantes a um par de mundos de metano, maiores que a própria Terra... Tsukune já vira certa vez fotografias do planeta Netuno, tiradas pela sonda espacial americana _Voyager 2_, no Clube de Astronomia da Academia, e os olhos de Mizore faziam-no lembrar delas. Ele achegou-se mais e, pondo sua boca sobre a de Mizore, começou a beijá-la com delicadeza e suavidade, como que temendo machucar os lábios cor de malva da linda youkai. Não queria reavivar nela as tristes recordações da experiência anterior. Mas foi a própria Mizore quem, a um só tempo, o tranquilizou e o atiçou, dizendo baixinho: - Não precisa se segurar, Tsukune. Me aqueça com o calor dos seus beijos... Porque você é o _meu _escolhido.

- Então tá certo – ele resmungou. – Eu não vou mais me conter.

Beijou-a de novo, docemente acariciando-lhe os lábios macios e o palato com a língua inquieta, depois lambendo-lhe e sugando-lhe o pescoço de marfim, o belo rosto, os olhos luminescentes. Em seguida, afastou com a mão uma mecha dos cabelos cintilantes e arroxeados, descobrindo a orelha, rosada e brilhante, mordiscando gentilmente o lóbulo, percorrendo todo o interior com a língua, antes de recuar e bafejar sobre ela com o seu hálito quente. Mizore ficou tesa e inspirou ruidosamente, a seguir se relaxou, bem devagar.

- Eu... eu amo você, Mizore-_chan_ – balbuciou ele. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso, envergonhado, excitado, surpreso e confuso, tudo junto. Pior ainda: queria mais!

- Eu sempre te amei, Tsukune-_kun_ – disse finalmente Mizore. Seus braços esguios se encontraram em torno do pescoço de Tsukune, que pôde sentir o calor da respiração dela perto dos seus lábios, a maciez dos seios dela contra o seu corpo. – Desde o dia em que li seus textos no _Youkai Shinbun_, eu me apaixonei por você.

Ela o beijou e foi um beijo muito doce. Que nem sorvete de cereja com calda quente de chocolate branco por cima!

**3**

**- **Tsukune...

- Mi-Mizore-_chan_...

**- **Tsukune-_kun_ – falou Mizore com um sussurro delicioso, refrescante e sensual – onde aprendeu a ser tão carinhoso?

- Ah! Isso, eu aprendi com você, Mizore-_chan – _ele respondeu, encabulado. Sendo japonês, sofria para dizer o que pensava. – E com a Moka-_san_, a Kurumu-_chan_, a Yukari-_chan_... Todas vocês.

Tsukune Aono e Mizore Shirayuki se achavam mergulhados em um campo áurico radiante que brilhava em tons de azul, índigo, rosa e lilás rosado, somente perceptível por pessoas de faculdades transcendentais. Ele a beijava sem parar, mais do que nunca disposto a lhe dar prazer. Era inacreditável. _A gente aprende a amar amando_. _E, se não se pratica, acaba se desaprendendo_. Quão sábias eram aquelas palavras!

O quarto do casal, para onde Mizore levara Tsukune, havia sido preparado por ordem da própria Tsurara antes da chegada deles à vila. O enorme futon que ocupava o centro do cômodo revestido de tatame tinha lençois em tom pastel e vermelho-carmim com detalhes em laranja, e um par de almofadas _zabuton_ de seda nas mesmas cores. A luz amarela proveniente de uma _chouchin_ em formato de caixa, num canto do quarto, dava às paredes forradas de papel _washi_ com quadrados cor de laranja sobre fundo púrpura uma tonalidade rosa-salmão, ou pêssego, de baixa intensidade. O aposento era fechado por finas portas corrediças com revestimento de papel de arroz, chamadas de _fusuma_, e por uma _shouji_, umaampla janela quadriculada de correr, coberta de _washi_ bege translucente.

Um ambiente bem calculado para estimular o clima erótico e sensual entre o casal, equilibrado com momentos de relaxamento e uma pitada de bom-humor, tudo muito sutil. (Todas as dependências de uma casa possuem vibrações distintas, e, quando nos movemos de um cômodo a outro estamos mudando de ambiente vibracional ou dimensão, passando "portais" entre "mundos". É o que fazemos o tempo todo, conscientemente ou não. _Chu_!)

- Venha! – Mizore insistiu, tomando Tsukune pela mão e puxando-o para o futon.

- Se uma das garotas acordar e der pela nossa falta... – ele disse, em voz baixa.

- Não desta vez – Mizore afirmou tranquilamente. – Ao ver que você não estava no seu lugar, fiz dois _facsimiles_ de gelo, um meu e outro seu, antes de sair do quarto e deixei-os lá. Vão durar até o amanhecer. Anda, vem!

Ela arrancou-lhe o robe de flanela branca que foi ao chão, do lado do futon. Colocou um cordão com uma pedra de cornalina vermelha de feitio fálico em volta do pescoço dele. Ela própria se adornou com uma pedra redonda de cornalina laranja. (Magia sexual!)

Tsukune depositou um beijo na fronte de Mizore, na ponta fria do nariz, e um em cada olho. Beijou-lhe as faces rosadas. A "garota de gelo" sorria deliciada com tanta atenção e dedicação. Ela estava muito feliz com ele agora e isso era tudo o que importava para Tsukune. Pensou: "Se Mizore-_chan_ está feliz, eu fico feliz por ela". Ele a faria esquecer por completo das coisas ruins do dia passado, jurara para si. "Devo isso a ela".

Mizore colocou um dedo nos lábios dele, que fez menção de beijar-lhe a boca. O gesto dela surpreendeu Tsukune, que franziu o cenho, preocupado.

- De-desculpe... Você não quer?

- Não é isso – a menina da neve falou, suavemente. – É claro que prefiro você do que a Kurumu-_chan _me beijando. – Ela deu uma risadinha, então olhou intensamente para o garoto humano. – Mas nós já podemos passar para a fase seguinte... Vamos fazer um filho.

Pronto! O clima fora rompido (ou, como diriam Ruby-_san _e Yukari-_chan_, as bruxas de plantão, o "acoplamento simpático" de suas auras, proveniente da atração mútua entre ambos, não se completara, _de-chu_!). Tsukune se sentou no futon encolhendo as pernas, e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros rebeldes, tentando alisá-los.

_O esperado de uma mulher das neves_.

Mizore cutucou o braço dele com o dedo indicador. – Chamando Tsukune... – Ele ouviu a sua voz como um sopro de brisa. – Tsukune?

- Desculpe – ele replicou, meio confuso. – Acho que eu não tô preparado pra ser pai.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

- Não! Não há nada de errado com você, Mizore-_chan_. O errado sou eu.

- Não, Tsukune-_kun_. É que eu só penso em ter um filho... um filho seu.

- É uma responsabilidade muito grande, Mizore-_chan_. Me sinto esmagado...

- É porque você tem um coração puro e bom, Tsukune-_kun_. Escuta, na terra das mulheres das neves sempre houve muitas fêmeas e poucos machos. Daí que a nossa sociedade é matriarcal, e não patriarcal como a dos humanos do Japão. Para compensar a escassa população masculina, as Mulheres Sábias permitiram uma prática cruel e brutal, que é a de seduzir os machos humanos do Ningenkai e congelá-los, forçá-los a se acasalar. É assim que meu povo faz há milhares de anos. Por causa disto, as mulheres das neves adquiriram péssima reputação no mundo dos humanos. Nossa fama nos precede. Eu te contei que vivenciei esse preconceito quando era criança, lembra?

- Mizore-_chan_... – Tsukune tentou abraçá-la para confortá-la, mas Mizore o manteve afastado como se ele fosse uma criança a quem se precisa dar disciplina.

- Me deixa concluir. Eu tenho consciência da responsabilidade que está nas minhas costas, como mulher das neves. Preciso conseguir um filho para garantir a perpetuação de nossa raça. Mas não é só isso. Preciso da sua bondade e da sua pureza de coração, Tsukune-_kun_. Preciso de um filho seu, um filho ou uma filha com o seu calor, a sua vibração, a sua bondade... Uma nova esperança para uma velha raça fria e calculista... Porque você não é apenas um homem para mim, mas o homem que eu amo. Foi por isso, também, que eu abri mão de possuir você usando de violência, como queria a minha mãe.

- Compreendo... – Tsukune mexeu-se, inquieto. Depois deixou seu olhar vaguear pelas paredes cor de magenta do aposento despojado, imerso numa semiobscuridade pálida, detendo-se momentaneamente na estante em laca cinza onde repousavam vasos esmaltados de porcelana e bronze, e pequenos deuses da fertilidade esculpidos em marfim e jade verde. Pensou: "Moka-_san _nunca me pediu para ter um filho com ela". Como poderia? Apesar dos argumentos em contrário por parte de Ura-Moka, a prepotência inata à raça dos vampiros sempre faria com que olhassem atravessado para uma criança de sangue misto, _dhampir_, metade vampira e metade humana, como eles diziam.

- Você ama a Moka, não ama? - perguntou Mizore de supetão, dando um sorriso de tristeza. (E lá se foi para o ralo a tradicional "civilidade" nipônica, ou seja, dizer o contrário do que se pensa por excesso de polidez, _de-chu_!)

Tsukune engoliu em seco várias vezes. Por que isso agora? Num átimo voltou-lhe à mente a lembrança da "noite inesquecível" em companhia de Moka, no próprio alojamento dela, no início do semestre letivo. Mas a fase dos encontros a dois em segredo logo passara. Ele e Moka entenderam que, no interesse da paz e da harmonia no "harém", era preciso dar um tempo, e que a rotina da vida acadêmica deveria prosseguir até que o relacionamento de ambos pudesse ser assumido publicamente.

- Sim, eu a amo, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu amo _você _também, Mizore-_chan_! – O rapaz encarou a jovem youkai da neve, totalmente aliviado. Sentia um grande peso ser tirado de seu coração. (Também pudera! Descobrira ser possível amar duas ou mais pessoas ao mesmo tempo, o que os psicólogos chamam de "poliamorismo" ou "poliamor". _De-chu_!)

Eles encararam-se um ao outro sem palavras, sentados _tête-à-tête_ no futon, durante alguns segundos imponderáveis, como se o silêncio glacial imperante tivesse sustado magicamente o fluxo do tempo dentro do quarto. Que nem um eflúvio de eternidade!

Todavia, sua duração foi mínima. Com o semblante impassível, Mizore falou:

- Para mim isso é aceitável.

Ela tocou a face dele com a ponta dos dedos, meigamente. Sussurrou:

- Tsukune... Não tenho comigo a "flor casamenteira" pra te seduzir, e nem vou fazer brotar do chão blocos de gelo pra te imobilizar. Você disse que quer fazer tudo por mim, pra me ver feliz... Então, Tsukune, eu vou te pedir, como ontem à noite, mas sem truques, de mulher para homem: me deixe ser sua amada, seja meu noivo e o pai do meu filho.

"Seja meu somente por hoje."

Como estava triste e bonita a dama da neve! Tsukune sentiu-se a ponto de chorar.

- Eu... eu vou dar o melhor de mim... Mizore-_chan_.

Então ela passou os braços em volta dele e, entreabrindo a boca, começou a beijá-lo suave e ternamente, bem devagar – como se não quisesse beijar o rapaz contra sua vontade. Encostou a mão fria em sua face, depois em seus lábios, e em seguida alisou seus cabelos. Afastou as mechas de cabelo escuro que cobriam a orelha dele, e cochichou em seu ouvido: - De novo, se não quiser não precisa fazer nada disso. Eu te libero...

A sua voz era como a deliciosa brisa invernal. Tsukune estava ciente de que haviam chegado ao ponto crucial, e, pondo um sorriso discreto no rosto enrubescido, retorquiu:

- E quem te disse que eu não quero?

Ele se entregou aos braços de Mizore, rendeu-se aos seus encantos. Beijou-lhe a boca sequiosa, explorando-a com a língua irrequieta, sugando-lhe os lábios macios sem a menor hesitação. Ela correspondeu ao gesto com entusiasmo. Após alguns breves segundos misturando suas línguas e salivas num beijo molhado, erótico e quente que os unia (e mais uma vez envoltos por uma atmosfera áurica de amor e proteção em cambiantes tons de azul, índigo, rosa e lilás), o humano e a youkai separaram-se ofegantes e se fitaram, olhos nos olhos, o castanho terroso do olhar dele contra o azul aquático do dela. Havia felicidade neles. Tsukune nunca tinha visto Mizore desse jeito e imaginou que a garota das neves acabara de alijar a dor e o sofrimento causados pela experiência traumática por que passara no dia pregresso. Em seu íntimo sentiu-se recompensado.

A luz do quarto era apenas a da _chouchin_, um paralelepípedo de bambu e papel de seda em cujo interior ardia uma lâmpada elétrica. Com movimentos lentos, tal qual num ritual erótico, Mizore foi retirando o _baby-doll _rosa e preto, curtíssimo e um tanto transparente, desvelando o corpo muito branco e macio, perante um embasbacado Tsukune que, extasiado com a nudez dos seus formosos seios alvíssimos cujos mamilos rosados já estavam endurecidos e convidativos, perdeu a respiração.

- E aí, Tsukune? - indagou a dama das neves provocativamente, com um sorriso a brincar nas comissuras dos lábios lavanda. - Gosta das minhas "cerejas"?

Agora ela estava só de calcinha cor-de-rosa!

"Cerejas, cerejas...", pensou Tsukune, e então, num piscar de olhos, viu-se transportado em espírito para os campos gelados, diante de uma Mizore seminua que se oferecia a ele. "Igual a ontem à noite". Só que, desta feita...

Seu sorriso era quase infantil. – Sabe o que mais? Eu adoro cerejas.

Seus braços robustos envolveram os ombros graciosos da _yuki onna_, suas mãos morenas acariciaram as costas desnudas. Ela entregou-se a ele. Jogaram-se os dois no futon. Novamente os beijos calorosos dele encontraram a boca delicada de Mizore, seus lábios úmidos e doces, para depois descerem pelo pescoço de porcelana (experimentando o latejar anormal das artérias e veias) e seguindo a trilha pelo colo até atingir o estreito vale entre os montes gêmeos e alvos. Quão cuidadosamente ele os beijou, em seguida abocanhou a mama esquerda de Mizore e lhe sugou o pequeno bico rijo, trouxe a mão esquerda para a outra semiesfera, rotunda e sumarenta, cuja teta enrijeceu ainda mais sob a sua palma. A moça das neves arfou pesadamente, suspirou e gemeu baixinho, de puro prazer, enquanto o rapaz humano segurava e massageava seu seio direito, beliscando com ternura o mamilo duro e ereto, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava mansamente o peito esquerdo, passando a mordiscar, lamber e sugar como um bebê ávido por leite materno. E ela dizia:

- Me toque. Quero que toque meus seios. Quero que os morda. Isso! Assim mesmo! Me toque em todas as partes do meu corpo. Só assim poderemos exorcizar nossos fantasmas... Apagar a recordação do dia de ontem... Ah, Tsukune.

Sendo sensível como era, Tsukune se empenhava em dar o melhor de si mesmo, seu ritmo se fazendo em consonância e em sintonia com as exigências dela. Sua boca tépida soltou o bico do seio esquerdo ao passo que sua mão desprendeu-se da mama direita. Sua língua úmida se pôs a lamber o seio direito, rodeando a auréola mamilar com movimentos circulares cada vez menores, sentindo-lhe a cútis eriçada, até atingir o mamilo pontudo, pequenino, ereto. Lambeu-o, mordiscou-o, chupou-o. Simultaneamente, a mão direita de Tsukune capturou o seio esquerdo da garota das neves, acariciando e massageando a carne macia com a palma e as pontas dos dedos. O frescor gelado da pele cremosa de Mizore, branco-rosada, lhe era tão prazeroso como sorvete de cereja (ironicamente, a cereja ou _sakuranbo_ representa tanto a virilidade quanto a sensualidade, sendo considerada uma fruta erótica). "Não sou nenhum adolescentezinho de doze anos", ele refletiu enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, acariciando e apertando de leve os seios, as coxas e as nádegas. "Eu tenho que me manter focado... focado em dar prazer pra Mizore-_chan_". O rapaz sentiu que crescia o volume em sua roupa íntima, por baixo das calças do pijama. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria aguentar-se, dominar suas emoções e seus desejos. De qualquer modo, a anatomia feminina da cintura para cima tinha poucos segredos para as mãos e faces de Tsukune que roçaram e tocaram os peitos volumosos da vampira Moka Akashiya e da súcubo Kurumu Kurono (embora nem sempre voluntariamente).

Mizore estava no sétimo céu. Ela ofegava e gemia e apertava a cabeça de Tsukune mais contra os seus seios nus (não tão fartos quanto os de Kurumu ou de Moka, porém igualmente bonitos, macios e firmes, gostosos de apertar). Enquanto ele lambia, sugava e mordia gentilmente seus bicos rosados, ela afagava os cabelos revoltos dele. Parecia quase impossível acreditar que uma mulher das neves pudesse se arrepiar, mas Mizore tinha a pele toda arrepiada - de tesão. Ter as mãos e os lábios do amado tocando seu corpo, afinal, após o que sofrera um dia antes. Ela era um vulcão a ponto de entrar em erupção. Suas mãos saíram dos cabelos do parceiro para entrarem por dentro da sua calcinha, baixando-a, bem de mansinho, de modo a permitir ao jovem humano visualizar - pela primeiríssima vez – a brancura láctea de sua pélvis em contraste com o delicado tom violáceo dos pelos pubianos espessos, mas bem aparados, em forma de coração, que lhe emolduravam a estreita e rósea fenda vaginal.

Ao ver a genitália exposta de Mizore, o pobre Tsukune arregalou os olhos mongoloides, boquiaberto, e, de tanta emoção, teve uma pequena hemorragia nasal. (Não que a visão da nudez feminina fosse novidade para ele; já por duas vezes antes, Tsukune vira a genitália desnuda de Kurumu, se bem que acidentalmente, e só por culpa das trapalhadas de Yukari!)

Seus olhos brilhavam. Estava hipnotizado pelo conjunto harmonioso da virilha dela.

E Mizore, completamente nua e deitada no futon, sussurrava: - Me beije, Tsukune... Quero um beijo seu... – Ela colocou um dedo em seu próprio umbigo e lentamente o foi descendo sobre a curva da pélvis, até que parou na túmida e aveludada fenda em seu púbis, rodeada de pelos graciosos e adoráveis de cor violeta. – Bem _aqui_.

- Ooooooo quêêêê? – A perplexidade e a estupefação de Tsukune subiram ao infinito. Seus olhos se esbugalharam tanto que os globos oculares pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. – Mi-Mizore...! (Esqueceu-se de acrescentar o sufixo "-_chan_" ao nome dela, tamanho foi o seu susto.)

- Eu vi isso num DVD que aluguei na locadora de filmes dos Arcos Mononoke, e achei fantástico – ela explicou em tom delicado. – Vamos, me beije, Tsukune... Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Ninguém aqui é criança.

Tsukune obedeceu. Curvou-se sobre ela e se pôs a oscular-lhe a barriga, deixando sua língua acarinhar a região abdominal absolutamente lisa e firme, foi descendo aos poucos, captando-lhe o arfar amoroso, a tensão muscular cada vez maior, enquanto sentia sua própria respiração acelerada, pesada – e ouvia o martelar furioso de seu coração.

_Kami-_sama..._ Deus do meu coração, me ajude a fazer a coisa certa_.

(Tsukune lembrou-se do ensino recebido nas aulas de educação sexual. A professora de educação sexual da Youkai Gakuen, uma morena bela e misteriosa que usava o incrível nome de Reon Geino, costumava dizer solenemente: "A felicidade masculina consiste em dar prazer à mulher". E não era assim?)

Timidamente Tsukune levou uma das mãos sobre o monte de Vênus, tocando e acariciando a relva roxa de felpos macios como se cabelos fossem. Dos lábios de Mizore escapou um suspiro extasiado. Incapaz de esperar, ela conduziu a cabeça dele para o meio de suas pernas já separadas, na direção da entrada de sua gruta do prazer virgem, úmida, palpitante, sedenta de carinho. Tsukune aproximou o nariz e aspirou o intenso odor almiscarado feminino, que não conhecia. "Então é assim que ela cheira", pensou. Ele tocou com os lábios trêmulos a parte superior do púbis, osculando-lhe a pelugem bem aparada, em seguida foi baixando, lenta e paulatinamente, com carinho, deslizando seus lábios e língua ao longo da abertura encharcada de Mizore, cheia de néctar delicioso que escorria sem controle pelas pernas. "Uhhhhh! É tão fofa e morna", admirou-se. Ele lambeu-a suavemente, degustou seu sabor agridoce, indo de baixo até em cima, até o recôndito centro dos prazeres do corpo de uma mulher: o clitóris. Que nem um gato, Tsukune pressionou com a ponta da língua inexperiente o diminuto nódulo inchado, ereto, latejante, sensível ao extremo, beliscou-o levemente com os dentes, arrancando um gemido gostoso de Mizore, que quase gozou. Ele se concentrou em agradar à parceira, lutando para controlar-se, quase sem aguentar-se mais, enquanto, posicionado entre as pernas alvas e esguias dela, tratava de explorar delicadamente cada dobra e cada saliência do sexo de Mizore, brincar com a ponta da língua entre suas pregas, os grandes e os pequenos lábios, e provar pela primeira vez o gosto salgado de sua feminilidade. "Isso é _muuuuito_ bom!", pensou maravilhado.

De olhos fechados, envolta num torvelinho de sensações jamais sonhadas, a youkai se contorcia de prazer e gemia baixinho palavras desconexas, palavras que ele não conseguia entender. Nesse momento um pensamento curioso perpassou a mente do rapaz. Estaria ela orando, suplicando aos deuses da fertilidade de sua raça?

Seu membro latejava, rígido, impaciente, dentro de sua calça de pijama, como que ansioso para entrar em ação. Então respirou fundo, procurando controlar-se. "Aguenta, Tsukune, só um pouquinho mais", disse para si próprio com os dentes cerrados. O coração martelava furiosamente em seu peito. Tsukune sentia-se como um neófito no limiar de uma importante iniciação. Naquela madrugada, ele sabia estar num processo de transformação, como que saindo da crisálida – deixando de ser menino, ingênuo e inseguro, para se fazer homem. Mizore também – de menina a mulher. Ela arqueou o corpo e soltou um gritinho abafado, mordendo os lábios quando ele usou dois dedos, indicador e médio, para penetrá-la. Mizore o agarrou pelos cabelos e o puxou para si, dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo de língua, todo molhado, ao qual Tsukune não resistiu, antes correspondeu. (Ambos mergulhados na psicosfera luminosa do quarto, saturada de vermelho-salmão, róseo, róseo-alaranjado e róseo-lilás, invisível para a pessoa comum, não clarividente.)

Quando suas bocas se separaram, Mizore abriu as pálpebras e encarou Tsukune. Os olhos dela estavam dilatados e luminosos, irresistivelmente azuis como cristais de larimar. Com um fio de voz sussurrante e a sombra de um sorriso tímido pairando nos lábios, falou: - Tsukune... Eu tô pronta.

Não havia mais como esperar. Nem por quê. Tsukune finalmente reconhecera a ligação que existia entre eles. Provara o néctar virginal de Mizore, aquele mel tépido e leitoso que manava de seu secreto jardim das delícias, no meio de suas coxas roliças bem torneadas e firmes cor de neve. Ele a fizera sentir prazer pela primeira vez. Ele e somente ele tivera esse privilégio! Agora se deixava conduzir por ela para o ato final. Tsukune não resistiu quando Mizore tirou-lhe a camisa grossa de mangas compridas e contemplou satisfeita seu torso nu e moreno. Era um jovem esguio e bem musculado. Pouco depois, seguiu-se a calça de flanela azul. Mizore desfrutava da visão com que sempre sonhara, qual seja, Tsukune seminu, apenas de cueca boxer branca, que mal escondia sua óbvia masculinidade intumescida. Sem o menor pudor, Mizore mais do que depressa puxou-lhe a derradeira peça de roupa e a atirou no tatame, deixando o amante inteiramente despido como um bebê, exceto pelo infalível "cadeado mágico" no pulso direito que mantinha preso seu ghoul maligno e pela cornalina vermelha no pescoço.

Um brilho canibalesco iluminou o azul cinéreo dos olhos de Mizore.

- Pare de me olhar assim – pediu o rapaz, com as faces ruborizadas.

- Não posso evitar – retorquiu a youkai. - Você tem um corpaço.

Para um japonês habituado desde a mais tenra idade ao excesso de polidez e de gentileza, a objetividade e franqueza explícita das mulheres das neves podiam ser um tanto ou quanto chocantes. Mas não importava. Nessa altura da vida acadêmica de Tsukune, ele, um humano entre youkais, já compreendera que a natureza da mente e do espírito é o que aproxima e irmana os indivíduos, e que as diferenças de aspecto, forma ou maneiras são de somenos importância. _O _ki_, o princípio vital onipresente, metafísico, é o mesmo para todos, sejam humanos, onis, youkais ou shinigamis_.

Agora, ela estava por cima dele. A sua voz era um murmúrio doce, um sopro leve. – Sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe?

Tsukune assentiu nervosamente. Tinha a cabeça imersa num turbilhão de devaneios, culpa e desejo. Ouvia a tão insistente voz de seu interior ciciar-lhe: "Não resista... Seja você mesmo!"

Para as _yuki onna_, os ritos de passagem de uma mulher eram algo sagrado. (Nesta sociedade matriarcal, o sexo considerado superior, perfeito e sagrado é o feminino. _Chu_!)

- Não precisa se envergonhar, nem ter medo – disse Mizore. – É a minha primeira vez também, você sabe. Vamos nos esforçar e fazer o melhor que pudermos.

Alguma coisa nas palavras de Mizore o fez sorrir, mas Tsukune não atinou do que se tratava. Fosse como fosse, não teve tempo para pensar. No instante seguinte deu por si arqueando o corpo, subindo para conjugar-se com Mizore, enquanto ela descia sobre ele. A mão graciosa da ayashi manipulou seu membro pulsante, quente, rijo como um poste e duro como mármore, com delicadeza, ainda que meio canhestramente, direcionou-o de encontro à vulva virgem, úmida e já lubrificada, vibrando de silenciosa expectativa em face do gozo que se prenunciava. O coração de Tsukune tornou a pular, freneticamente, e Mizore soltou um longo gemido de dor e prazer mesclados quando a lança de carne do jovem humano enterrou-se profundamente em seu ventre macio, rompeu o véu de sua virgindade intocada (que sangrou), pressionando para dentro da passagem apertada. Mizore fez pressão com as palmas de suas mãos delicadas contra o estômago dele, flexionando suas ancas e espremendo seus olhos fechados em êxtase total. Tsukune abraçou-lhe a cintura, esguia e delgada, os braços trigueiros puxando-a para si, a pélvis grudada à dela. Os quadris curvilíneos de Mizore remexeram-se mais e mais rápido, fremindo mais de prazer que de dor à medida que Tsukune, com todos os seus nervos e músculos retesados, abria caminho em suas entranhas. Por uma vez na vida, e com o máximo de desprendimento, ele, o "bom moço", entregou-se sem autorrecriminação à satisfação integral de seus desejos. Sentia uma torrente de fogo líquido lentamente percorrendo seu corpo da base da espinha ao topo da cabeça. Ele nunca havia experimentado _isto_. Era fantástico demais! (Suas intimidades com Moka, ou com Kurumu, até então não passavam da fase dos beijos e "amassos", _de-chu_!)

Por um tempo impossível de ser medido, Tsukune sentiu-se unido, conectado de corpo e alma com Mizore. Os dois se deram juntos num ato de amor. Suas bocas fundiram-se. Era o Andrógino Divino reconstituído, o _Hyoku _completo.

Então... Com um ruidoso suspiro, Mizore atingiu o clímax. Tsukune explodiu em orgasmo dentro dela, seu líquido seminal inundou a vagina da jovem mulher das neves, misturado ao gozo dela. Naquele mesmo instante, os dois quase desmaiaram de prazer numa explosão sem cor e sem som que pareceu destruir todo o universo ordenado – e recriá-lo.

Tsukune ainda arfava, ofegante, quando Mizore, toda suada, saiu de cima dele e deitou-se ao seu lado. "Agora você já fez", pensava, "e o que está feito, está feito". Agora era um homem, e Mizore, uma mulher de verdade. Uma parte de si gritou em pensamento, com uma ponta de perversa satisfação: "Você perdeu, Miyabi!"

Ela acariciou-lhe o rosto com a mão gelada e sorriu discretamente. – Tsukune-_kun_... Eu te amo tanto... Obrigada por me proporcionar todo esse prazer, viu?

Tsukune retribuiu o sorriso, dizendo, encabulado: – Mizore-_chan_... Sabe, Mizore-_chan_... Eu... eu – pigarreou – também tive prazer com você.

O sorriso dela se ampliou (algo raro em seu semblante geralmente tão frio). – Fico feliz por ouvir isso. – Então se inclinou e o beijou. Este gesto surpreendeu Tsukune, que se alegrou com a mudança perceptível que se processara no espírito da mulher das neves. Mizore vivenciava uma felicidade de sonho, inteiramente relaxada, livre, leve e solta. Afinal, fora deflorada pelo homem que amava. A primeira experiência de felicidade que tivera em dezessete anos de vida! "Eu fiz isso para ela... por ela", Tsukune refletiu, e de súbito sentiu-se liberto, redimido, ele também. Livre de Miyabi, da mágoa, do rancor, de seus fantasmas particulares. _Sou homem_! Beijou-a no rosto e afastou as mechas onduladas violeta-pálidas dos seus cabelos úmidos e brilhantes.

- Sei que parece lugar-comum – disse ela - , mas queria poder congelar este momento... Todos esses momentos que estamos vivendo agora... Eu queria poder congelar tudo o que aconteceu entre nós assim como faço a água virar gelo, apenas com um toque, ou com um sopro. Ei, qual é a graça?

Tsukune colocou a mão diante da boca, rindo baixinho.

- _Gomen_ - ele escusou-se. - É que de repente me lembrei de alguém. Um dos meus professores do último ano do ensino fundamental, lá no mundo dos humanos. Tinha um nome meio esdrúxulo, Cyrus Abrahams, se não me falha a memória. Ele era um _gaijin_, do Brasil, eu acho. E ele costumava dizer (Tsukune deu um tom evocativo à sua voz): "Não existe passado, não existe futuro. A única coisa que existe é o Agora, com 'A' maiúsculo!"

- Esse seu professor devia ser sábio, pra um humano.

- Ele também dizia que "o sábio é aquele que aprende de todos".

Ela tornou a sorrir, e com um dedo fez o contorno de um coração na bochecha dele.

- Tsukune-_kun – _ciciou, tal como uma oração que lhe escapasse dos lábios. – Aprendi uma coisa muito importante com você.

- E o que é?

- O sentido da vida.

- Hmmm?

- Falo sério.

- Mizore-_chan_...

- Tsukune... Ver você lutar como tem lutado pra proteger todo mundo, colocando o bem-estar dos outros acima do seu próprio... E eu, egoísta, só pensando em mim mesma.

- Mizore-_chan_, você sabe que eu só fiz tudo aquilo porque não estou sozinho. Porque todas vocês, minhas amigas queridas, têm me apoiado incondicionalmente.

- Porque você merece. Conquistou esse direito. É por isso que não admito que um zé-ninguém feito aquele Gilberto-_san _fale mal de você.

- Gilberto-_san_... - repetiu Tsukune. – Ryuchibi-_san_... - Voltou-lhe à memória a fisionomia insípida do hanyou nascido no Brasil e emigrado para o Japão, e que era um dos seus principais desafetos na Academia Youkai.

Por causa de Mizore Shirayuki!

- Aquele filho ilegítimo de um dragão-anão pensa que é palmatória do mundo – disse ela, indistintamente. – Anteontem, eu estava escondida no local de espionagem nº 66, quando eleapareceu e ficou batendo papo com os outros estudantes. Para variar, eu era o seu assunto favorito. "Ela é muito linda!", ele dizia, babando. "Mizore-_san _é tão linda e poderosa, adoro o jeito dela, arredio, cheio de mistério", e por aí vai. Até aí, tudo bem. Mas então a conversa dele tomou um rumo que não me agradou. "Mizore-_san _só tem um único defeito, que é gostar daquele Aono, ele não a merece". "Tsukune Aonoé um babaquinha imaturo que não tem hombridade, ele brinca com os sentimentos das garotas que se arrastam aos pés dele como otárias". Meu coração acelerou, não pude mais conter a raiva. Saí do esconderijo, encarei o tipinho bem fundo nos olhos e falei: "Preste atenção no que vou dizer, Gilberto-_san_. Você pode ser o meu fã número um, mas se insultar o Tsukune-_kun _eu vou te transformar num picolé gigante e enterrar tão profundo que só no próximo milênio algum arqueólogo vai te encontrar. Entendeu?"

- E ele?

- Levou um susto tão grande que molhou as calças.

Tsukune riu. Já vira Mizore zangada antes, e sabia que a bonita youkai das neves, além de independente e dominadora, podia ser muito assustadora quando queria.

Ele e Mizore permaneceram deitados ali, entre os lençois de seda e tão nus como o Adão e a Eva do primordial mito bíblico, cujo arcano simbolismo místico, esotérico, é virtualmente desconhecido para os profanos. – Sabe, Mizore-_chan_... – ele disse em um tom apagado, enquanto ela se aninhava no seu ombro. – Talvez o que Ryuchibi-_san _diz de mim não esteja errado, afinal de contas.

- Que papo besta é esse, Tsukune-_kun_? - ela cochichou, como se ralhasse com ele.

- Mizore-_chan_... – disse ele, vacilante. – Tenho mil e um defeitos, você sabe...

- Eu não ligo. Você me aceitou como eu sou. Eu, também, te aceito como você é.

O olhar da youkai que tinha a natureza elemental da Água prendeu o de Tsukune.

- Há cerca de um ano atrás, você salvou a minha vida. E hoje você me fez a mulher mais feliz deste mundo. – Mizore passou a mão no próprio ventre. – Pouco importa o que eu vá sofrer, eu não tô nem aí. Nada nem ninguém poderá destruir o meu amor por você.

- Mas o futuro...

- Tsukune-_kun_, você pensa demais. Lembre-se das palavras do seu velho _sensei_, Abrahams-_sensei_ do Ningenkai. Não há futuro, não há passado, só o Agora.

Ela cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão e depois com sua própria boca, dando-lhe um forte beijo gelado. – Temos ainda uma hora inteirinha pra ficarmos juntos – falou baixinho, enlaçou-o com seus braços sedosos e beijou-o de novo. Definitivamente, as lendas humanas estavam erradas sobre o amplexo de uma mulher das neves ser fatal para o homem. Ele abraçou-a mais forte. Podia auscultar-lhe o batimento ritmado do coração. – Mizore-_chan _– murmurou. Tsukune sentiu um entorpecimento gélido se alastrar por todo o seu corpo, enquanto afundava infinitamente em um sono profundo sem sonhos.

Incapaz de se mexer e de pensar...

**INTERMEZZO**

- Francamente, Hime-_san_ – resmungou o Professor Dr. Cyrus Abrahams, tiritando de frio, a despeito de vestir um blusão impermeável por baixo da _parka _preta com capuz, cachecol, luvas, calças de esqui largas, marrons, e botas de neve de borracha preta. O vento cortante e glacial silvava. – É esta a sua ideia de "ponto privilegiado de observação"?

- Nós, gatos, adoramos nos empoleirar em telhados sob a luz do luar e das estrelas – retrucou suavemente Kaguyahime Kurayama. Trajava um _shinobi shozoku _justíssimo, azul-marinho, que não escondia de jeito nenhum suas belas formas femininas, porém o rosto de aparência élfica e tez negra não era coberto pela tradicional máscara de pano preto. – Ou, no presente caso, à luz da aurora boreal. – Ela virou as palmas das mãos enluvadas para cima, para as faixas multicores que espraiavam-se pelo céu como dezenas de arco-íris, ondeando e reluzindo em vermelho, laranja, azul, verde e amarelo. – Eu costumo subir no telhado lá de casa, em Chiba, saltar e voar para o lado oculto da Lua, onde fica o portal interdimensional que dá acesso ao Tsukiokoku, a "Terra dos Oito Milhões de Sonhos".

- O Mundo Lunar extrafísico dos youkais-gatos?

- É, meus primos de raça nyan e outros shinmaselementais moram lá.

- Tá legal, mas acontece que eu sou humano. E estou regelado!

- Ora, um friozinho salutar não faz mal a ninguém.

- Friozinho? Isto aqui é Koorime, lar das _yuki onna_, o reino mais frio, mais ventoso de todo o plano dimensional do Makai. Mesmo durante o verão, a temperatura nunca sobe acima de zero grau centígrado, o gelo nunca derrete. E a sensação térmica é ainda pior.

- Como uma _bakeneko_, possuo o absoluto controle da temperatura do meu corpo.

- Alguns poucos humanos "especiais" também possuem. Existem monges tibetanos que, nus e em meditação, fazem derreter a neve à sua volta. Chamam de _gtum-mo_,"quente capote dos deuses", ou ioga do calor místico. Infelizmente, não sou um deles.

Kaguyahime ronronou. – Para um mago _gaijin _que conquistou o poder de transitar entre as dimensões, seu domínio do _ki _ainda é surpreendentemente limitado, Cyrus-_san_.

Ele riu. – Não sou mago, sou apenas um iniciado ocidental. E só descobri o segredo do deslocamento transdimensional porque pesquisei feito um louco coisas como _dwipas _ou planos de existência ligados à Terra, portas induzidas e equações de Riemann. Usando de treinamento matemático avançado, _tzeruf_, signos cabalísticos e imaginação consciente.

- Você é uma figuraça. Quer que aumente a temperatura?

- Por favor. Um calorzinho até que não seria má ideia... Isso! Assim mesmo! Mais quente... Um pouco mais quente, por favor... Tudo bem. _Domo arigato_, Hime-_san_.

- Sempre às ordens, Cyrus-_san_.

Humano e youkai estavam sentados costas contra costas no telhado da casa da família Shirayuki, em plena madrugada gelada, sob o _show_ de luzes coloridas tremulantes da aurora boreal. Indubitavelmente, constituíam um par desigual, _sui generis_.

Cyrus Abrahams, criptozoólogo, ocultista e místico cabalista, era alto e magro. Seus fartos cabelos castanhos encaracolados caíam por seu rosto longilíneo, de tez muito pálida, lábios finos e macios e nariz aquilino e grosso. Os óculos de aro de metal aumentavam seus olhos castanho-claros, acaramelados, dando-lhe uma expressão espantada. Apesar dos seus trinta e oito anos, ele não aparentava, nem de longe, a sua idade real. Em seus bolsos vinha uma grande quantidade de pergaminhos de _mezuzot _casher, armas espirituais sempre tão fatais na luta contra os youkais e outros bichos sobrenaturais quanto os _ofuda _xintoístas.

Kaguyahime Kurayama, _nekomusume_ que bem poderia ter algum parentesco com a Profª Shizuka Nekonome da Youkai Gakuen, era uma beldade esguia de pele negra retinta, constituição pequena e delicada, busto proeminente, orelhas élficas pontiagudas e imensos olhos amendoados de pupilas verticais elípticas e cor verde-amarelada, refulgentes como um par de olivinas. Seus cabelos lisos negro-azulados batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Não parecia ter mais que dezessete ou dezoito anos, quando, na realidade, tinha 416 anos (sendo ela uma youkai, envelhecia mais lentamente que os seres humanos). Trazia ocultos sob a mágica roupa de ninja seu _chakram_, um par de katares e um estoque de shurikens, todos confeccionados com uma liga mística de "bronze espiritual" de grande poder, chamada de _Tian-Yu_, forjada pela ordem arcana oriental dos "Dragões de Metal".

Abrahams umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. – Hime-_san_, sou muito grato a você pelo que fez por aqueles dois... o Aono-_san _e a Shirayuki-_san_... Eu havia saído em minha forma astral, e vi tudo. Foi muito legal, da sua parte, juntar os dois na sala de estar, longe dos olhares das pessoas da casa, para que pudessem se acertar.

- Qual o quê! – redarguiu Kaguyahime com um sorriso. – Tudo o que fiz foi assumir minha forma animaga de gata preta, escondendo-me nas sombras, sair para atrair a atenção primeiro do Aono-_san_ e depois da Shirayuki-_san_, e fazê-los se encontrarem na sala a sós, me mesclando às sombras de novo. Brincadeira de criança para uma _bakeneko_ e_ kunoichi _com poderes mágicos baseados no Caminho Elemental das Trevas. Todo o restante ficou por conta deles. E, a julgar pelos pensamentos e sentimentos que rastreei, oriundos de certo cômodo de paredes magenta, a garota das neves e o garoto ghoul estão se dando muito bem. Tem até as estatuetas de marfim de mamute e jade branco e verde, das deusas da fertilidade.

Abrahams franziu o cenho, divertido e curioso. – E desde quando a mercenária ninja mais _sexy_ treinada pelo clã Lin Kuei age como uma casamenteira, fazendo _shider_?

Meio sem jeito, ela pigarreou algumas vezes. – Bem... Eu li os pensamentos deles quando voltaram do Palácio do Gelo, tive uma raiva danada do que aquele Miyabi fez com a garota das neves. Ela se sentia "suja", o Aono-_san _se sentia um inútil. Nenhum tinha coragem de se aproximar do outro. No mais... Quem bateu de frente com os homens da Fairy Tale, quem afrontou Miyabi Fujisaki e Karua Shuzen, desafiando a morte, foram eles, foi o bando de adolescentes da Youkai Gakuen que está _nesta _casa – ela apontou um dedo para baixo – e não eu. Até mesmo uma assassina profissional não é insensível, e sabe o que é gratidão. – Seus olhos felinos resplandeciam na escuridão que nem dois peridotos.

- Vejo que ainda há salvação para você, _neko-chan_ – ironizou Abrahams.

- _Mraâu_. Sabe, Cyrus-_san_,você é o único que me chama assim e continua vivo – ela retrucou. Sua verdadeira forma animaga, demoníaca, de youkai, era a de uma gigantesca pantera negra, duas vezes maior que um tigre-de-bengala adulto.

Um urro formidável, como um trovão, sacudiu o ar gélido da madrugada, fazendo o iniciado humano e a _kunoichi _youkai olharem para o alto, na direção das grossas nuvens de gelo esbraseadas pelo fogo frio elétrico que dançava no céu boreal.

- Dragão das neves – explicou Kaguyahime. – É todo branco e cospe gelo pela boca.

- Na linha temporal de onde eu venho essas coisas não existem – disse Abrahams com um sorriso triste. Tendo aprendido a abrir os portais para o Makai e outras dimensões paralelas, através do emprego consciente de um misto de meditação cabalística, matemática superior e certas conexões da sabedoria arcana de uma antiguidade abissal, humana ou pré-humana, gostava de percorrer esses mundos paralelos alternativos onde a magia é real. De regresso ao nosso mundo, escrevia contos e _fics_ que postava em sites tipo _Nyah! Fanfiction_, _AnimeSpirit_ e , mas que pouca gente lia, e ainda menos comentava.

- É como eu disse antes – Kaguyahime comentou alegremente. – Daqui de cima a gente tem uma visão privilegiada da Vila das Damas das Neves, com templo de gelo e tudo.

A mulher-gato virou a cabeça na direção do mar de casas e prédios feitos de gelo, no que foi imitada pelo friorento "parceiro" humano. Uma respeitável minoria – como o bangalô de dois andares, em cujo telhado em V invertido Kaguyahime e o Prof. Abrahams estavam sentados - eram construções feitas de pedra e madeira, com alto padrão, e ao que parecia destinavam-se às famílias abastadas que compunham a elite dirigente daquele subplano dimensional. Todavia, mesmo tais construções permaneciam cobertas de gelo o ano inteiro. De todos os lados, elas refletiam sua brancura à luz multicor da Aurora Boreal. A menos de um quilômetro dali o Grande Templo, centro do poder espiritual e temporal, alteava-se, monolítico, alvo e enorme, sobre a paisagem fantasmal que nem uma montanha de cristal de quartzo, refletindo as miríades de cores das ondas dançantes de luz fria que iluminavam o céu gelado. Erigido sobre a colina Mizu-no-Kurisutaru, 130 metros acima do Vale de Kazi, o Templo se elevava a 170 metros de altura, dominando a vila das _yuki onna_. O cilindro prateado gigantesco e brilhante da torre coberta de gelo erguia-se soberbo como um imenso dedo espectral apontado para o céu violeta-escuro, um míssil _Saturno V _prestes a se lançar ao encontro das estrelas. O acesso à estrutura monumental se fazia por intermédio de uma ampla passarela dupla com escadaria e rampa assentada sobre pilares de mármore branco como a neve. Todo o complexo do templo fora edificado mil anos antes.

Dizia-se que era maior por dentro do que por fora, que possuía uma forma interna radicalmente diversa da externa, sendo o próprio espaço modificado em seu interior (como o _Kodesh Hakodashim _do Templo de Jerusalém erguido pelo grande mago Rei Salomão).

Abrahams observava a maravilha arquitetônica que era o orgulho das terras nevadas de Koorime com olhar analítico, admiração e muito respeito. Kaguyahime, que sabia ler e controlar mentes, captou seus pensamentos.

- Grandioso, não é? - ela indagou, com voz sussurrante. – Treze andares revestidos de uma capa de gelo eterno. Mil salas e pavilhões que contêm as estátuas de gelo e mármore dos deuses antigos e relíquias sagradas como o Fragmento do Coração de Ymir.

- Hum-hum – ele concordou e balançou a cabeça rapidamente. – É do tamanho do Potala de Lhassa. A antiga residência oficial do Dalai-Lama do Tibete antes de ser expulso pelos invasores chineses comunistas.

- Estão entre os meus melhores clientes, até hoje – ela retrucou maliciosamente. – Os comunistas chineses, não os dalai-lamas, está claro.

- Veja, Hime-_san – _disse Cyrus Abrahams em um tom quase professoral - , o Templo do Gelo é composto por duas seções: o Templo Negro, que é a parte central, e o Templo Branco. Como seu nome indica, o Templo Negro interior foi todo construído de ônix e mármore negro, e é exclusivamente para o uso religioso; já o Templo Branco, exterior, construído de alabastro e mármore branco, é onde a Alta Sacerdotisa das Neves e um batalhão de clérigas vivem e exercem o governo do País da Neve. O maior cômodo é a Grande Sala de Cristal, onde pontifica a grã-sacerdotisa, sentada num trono de prata pura adornado de veludo preto, assentado sobre quatro degraus de pedra crisântemo e ladeado por um par de colunas gêmeas em ônix branco e negro representando os pilares místicos da Luz e da Escuridão. Miríades de cristais de gelo azul formam as paredes da câmara... Ah, mas você já sabe disso tudo, né?

- Cyrus-_san_ – Kaguyahime observou polidamente, mas com um laivo de ironia – sou muito grata pela microaula de introdução à arquitetura esotérica. No entanto, assim como você, tão logo cheguei a esta vila andei incursionando pelo templo sem ser vista. Simples reconhecimento de terreno por projeção astral consciente.

- Você se projetou em astral para sondar o templo.

- Assim como você.

- Quer me contar algo que eu já não saiba? - ele pressionou. Apesar de não ser telepata, intuiu que a linda youkai de pele escura e orelhas afiadas omitia parte da história. – Afinal, sou um pesquisador, um buscador da verdade.

- Eu vou contar – ela acedeu. – Em minhas incursões extracorpóreas pelo Templo descobri um lugar _muito _especial, "o lugar onde nascem as fadas das neves". Não se espante. Suas sacerdotisas chamam assim à Grande Caverna, completamente congelada, que existe no interior oco da colina sagrada, ou "Cristal d'Água", sobre a qual o Templo foi construído. É um poço de energia espiritual, o "Centro do Mundo", "Coração do Mundo", para as _yuki onna_. Foi no âmago da Grande Caverna que me deparei com o maior segredo desta terra fria e brumosa: a Árvore Milenar Congelada.

- E o que é essa "árvore"?

- É o "Eixo do Mundo", que se encontra sobre o corpo de Ymir, o Gigante de Gelo e primeiro deus, morto por seu neto Wotan, que usou os despojos para criar o mundo. Foi o que li nas mentes das sacerdotisas que guardam a Árvore, no fundo da terra. O que eu vi se assemelhava a um gigantesco pilar de gelo, cujas raízes pareciam afundar nas profundezas do grande abismo, e cuja folhagem branca cristalina abraçava todo o interior da cavidade. Os primeiros homens e mulheres das neves emergiram que nem brotos do tronco da Árvore Milenar Congelada, que é a mãe primitiva da raça.

- Hummm... – fez o estudioso. – "Mamãe Árvore"! Nos mitos, a caverna ou gruta simboliza o imo do coração, o centro do ser e o interior do "Ovo Cósmico". E a Árvore Cósmica, ou eixo do mundo, é um arquétipo comum a um sem-número de povos humanos. Estou me recordando das tradições de certos povos da América do Norte, da _Etz Hachaim_,ou Árvore da Vida sefirótica, na Cabala judaica, da _Yggdrasil_ dos antigos germanos etc etc.

- A Árvore em questão é muito mais que isso. Funciona como um coletor gigante de energia espiritual, uma "antena" que capta e armazena o fluxo de força vital que penetra pelo Polo Norte. Dá vida a esta dimensão. A barreira energética que isola e protege a aldeia é gerada por ela. A aurora que está sempre no céu é o reflexo visível da grande barreira de energia mística. É o _fohat_.

A _kunoichi _calou-se. Ficou a ponderar se deveria contar ao "amigo" mortal que vira as virgens de gelo, sob o comando de Karua Shuzen, implantarem no tronco congelado da Árvore uma _coisa _que parecia uma semente... não, um _ovo_. Essa coisa vivia, respirava, pulsava... tinha uma youki muito forte... Parecia drenar o _ki_, a energia espiritual da Árvore por meio de uma rede de tentáculos que se enterrava profundamente no tronco, que nem uma espécie de parasita youkai. Certamente Karua usara seu poder mental hipnossugestivo para controlar as vestais, forçá-las a obedecê-la – afinal, era uma vampira – e botar _aquilo _na árvore sagrada que era o pilar central da Barreira, ou _kekkai_, sabia-se lá por que. De qualquer modo, Kaguyahime não era responsável pela sorte da vila das Damas das Neves.

Não, Kaguyahime não pensava mais em dar explicações ao Professor Abrahams.

Os olhos cor de caramelo por trás dos óculos do místico, estudioso, escritor e viajor interdimensional não se desgrudavam do magnífico e brilhante conjunto arquitetônico que assomava bem acima do resto da vila. Agora ele conhecia o segredo de sua silhueta feérica, ostentando uma alvura adamantina à luz dos lençois incandescentes se contorcendo no céu.

"Então a Mãe Árvore Ancestral funciona como um acumulador de energias, de forças cósmicas e telúricas que formam a Barreira, bem como as egrégoras espirituais ligadas aos rituais sagrados do Povo do Gelo, e que devem ser verdadeiros portais dimensionais, tanto para "cima" quanto para "baixo". Uma portentosa egrégora de força cosmo-telúrica perfeitamente controlada, sob a batuta da Sacerdotisa das Neves. E se considerarmos que a Sacerdotisa das Neves representa os interesses do Dominus Mundi da Cidade Secreta de Agartha no mundo dos youkais..."

Tal como o Dalai-Lama e o Sumo Sacerdote (_Cohen Gadol_) dos antigos hebreus o representaram no mundo dos humanos!

- Não é de admirar que aquele operativo da Fairy Tale, o Fujisaki, estivesse tão ansioso por se apoderar desta vila e do Templo – Abrahams concluiu em voz alta. Ele virou a cabeça para trás e perguntou: - Chateada, Hime-_san_?

- Fui contratada para matar a Sacerdotisa das Neves, a fim de impedir uma aliança entre esta vila e a Organização Fairy Tale. Mas graças a você, não fiz meu serviço. _Meau_. Pela primeira vez! Eu, que silenciosamente liquidei Osama Bin Laden em Tora Bora, em 2001, enquanto, pra despistar, os aviões americanos despejavam toneladas de bombas...

- Lamenta não ter matado a sacerdotisa?

- Nada de pessoal contra a sacerdotisa, mas negócios são negócios. Kurohara-_san _ofereceu-me uma excelente quantia pelo serviço, e ainda pagou adiantado. Serei obrigada a devolver o dinheiro. _Meau_.

- Você será reembolsada, eu garanto.

- Não se trata de dinheiro. Trata-se da minha reputação profissional. Em todos esses anos, jamais rompi um contrato assinado. Posso ficar o nome sujo na praça por causa disso.

- Adote para si a máxima de Disraeli: "Jamais se explicar, jamais se lamentar".

- Para você é fácil falar. Professor Cyrus Abrahams, o grande místico, matemático e orientalista do Ningenkai, o grande buscador da Verdade... – A _nekomusume _fez uma pausa e acrescentou, com um toque de malícia: - Ah, sim, e também o homem que transa com as fadinhas da floresta, no Japão e na Escandinávia. Será que esqueci algo mais?

O estudioso fungou, pigarreou e respondeu: – Isso foi antes... Deixa pra lá. O que realmente importa é que a aliança com a Fairy Tale não se concretizou, já era, morreu no nascedouro. E nem foi necessário tirar a vida da Sacerdotisa das Neves. _Baruch Hashem_!

- Graças a uma garota das neves, uma súcubo, duas bruxas, duas vampiras e um garoto ghoul. Marque bem as minhas palavras: duas vampiras irmãs do clã real Shuzen e um humano anabolizado com sangue de vampiro! _Wau_!

- As duas filhas caçulas de Lorde Shuzen e o meu ex-aluno da Hikonari Chugakko, Tsukune Aono! – Abrahams deu uma risada descontraída. – O mundo, realmente, dá muitas voltas. Ou, parafraseando o meu velho mestre espiritual, Rabino Immanuel Toledano, a _Hashgacha_ conduz os acontecimentos de uma maneira velada aos mortais... e aos youkais.

- O que vem a ser isso?

- A Providência Divina, para os judeus e cristãos. Ou, se preferir, os "Senhores do Carma". A maioria das crenças dos humanos pressupõe a existência de uma Lei suprema que guia os homens no caminho da evolução, e que atua onde o comum dos mortais perde toda jurisdição e poder. Mas, voltando ao jovem Tsukune Aono, meu ex-aluno, quem poderia imaginar que aquele garoto medíocre, desajeitado e nada brilhante, que nem namorada tinha, que não conseguiu sequer ingressar no ensino médio devido às más notas que tirou no vestibulinho... Quem imaginaria que justo ele acabaria na Escola Youkai, estudando entre criaturas sobrenaturais, militando em favor de uma coexistência pacífica entre humanos e youkais, e, ainda por cima, sendo disputado a tapa por um "quarteto - ou quinteto - fantástico" de garotas youkais, cada qual mais bonita que a outra?

O místico parou de repente. Endireitou os óculos no nariz proeminente e aquilino.

- Sabe, Hime-_san_, quanto mais eu penso no assunto, mais me convenço de que as circunstâncias que convergiram para o ingresso de Tsukune Aono-_san _na Youkai Gakuen NÃO tiveram nada de casuais. Que, a despeito do regulamento que condena sumariamente à morte todo e qualquer ser humano que for pego na Academia, a alta direção queria, sim, ter um humano à disposição, tanto para estudar as possíveis interações com os youkais quanto, talvez, para realizar algumas experiências, digamos, "interessantes" com ele. E Aono-_san _foi esse humano, tal como o foi Hokuto Kaneshiro antes dele.

- Ele é um ghoul agora – ela retrucou secamente. – Deixou de ser completamente humano devido ao sangue que recebeu da filha de Issa Shuzen, sangue de vampiro. _Méu_.

- Hum! Lorde Shuzen é um tremendo racista que odeia humanos mais que tudo. Deve ser uma ironia e tanto do destino que Moka Akashiya, sua filha favorita, tenha se apaixonado por um "reles" humano, a ponto de compartilhar com ele o seu "precioso" sangue vampírico. E não me refiro apenas à personalidade "boazinha" de cabelo cor-de-rosa; para mim, é inegável que até a Moka selada pelo rosário, a vampira guerreira de olhos vermelhos e cabelo branco-prateado, também sente _alguma coisa _pelo Aono-_san_. Sem falar que só o Aono-_san _pode retirar a cruz do rosário místico que a Akashiya-_san _carrega no peito e desselar seus poderes vampíricos. Para que ela possa lutar em defesa própria e dos amigos usando toda a sua superforça, como fez ontem, no Templo do Gelo.

- Jamais acreditaria se não tivesse visto quando estava desdobrada em corpo astral. Uma supervampira da Casa Real Shuzen arriscando a própria vida para defender os amigos não-vampiros dos ataques de outra supervampira, sua irmã de clã!

- Uma não, _duas_ supervampiras da Casa Shuzen contra a _onee-sama_ do clã – corrigiu Abrahams, enumerando com os dedos enluvados da mão direita. – E não foi só isso. Desde quando uma súcubo salva da morte uma mulher das neves, que ainda por cima é sua rival no amor? Quando foi que você viu ayashis, bruxas e um humano juntarem forças para resgatar uma mulher das neves a quem chamam de amiga? Ontem assistimos a um verdadeiro milagre de solidariedade interracial e interespécies. Pela primeira vez, suponho.

- E o nome do "santo milagreiro" é Tsukune Aono – concluiu a youkai-gato. – O cara que todas aquelas garotas amam e por quem dariam a vida. E ele por elas.

- Ele é a cola que une todas as meninas youkais do "harém" – confirmou o judeu. – É o pivô, o foco de suas esperanças e afeições. Não é coincidência que, antes de conhecê-lo, cada uma delas tivesse problemas de relacionamento e aceitação social, quer no Makai, quer no Ningenkai; isto, e o fato de ele tratar as garotas respeitosamente, como pessoas e não como objetos sexuais, ao contrário dos mulherengos da escola, pode explicar o porquê de Akashiya-_san _e as outras se ligarem nele. E digo mais: foi só por causa dele que, indiretamente, começou a nascer uma amizade entre elas, apesar de rivais. Em suma, Aono-_san _não só salvou suas vidas, mas mudou-as para melhor. Kurumu Kurono, por exemplo, não age mais como uma súcubo, Moka Akashiya deixou de ser solitária, Ruby Toujyou e Yukari Sendo deixaram de odiar e temer a raça humana, e agora até a arredia Mizore Shirayuki, afinal, se rendeu aos amigos que arriscaram o pescoço por ela. Em resumo, ele as "humanizou". Isso é bonito, não acha? Não acha?

Kaguyahime suspirou. – Cyrus-_san_, será que preciso lembrá-lo de que não morro de amores pelos humanos em geral? Mataram minha família, destruíram minha tribo... Agora destroem a Terra, nossa Mãe.

Foi a vez de Abrahams suspirar. - Hime-_san_, será que preciso lembrá-la de que nem todos os humanos do mundo merecem o Guehinom... ou o Jigoku? Olha o exemplo do Aono-_san _e das amigas dele, superando feridas e ressentimentos, desfazendo preconceitos. Talvez haja uma lição para se aprender nisso. Libertar-se do passado, dos _seus_ fantasmas, viver o presente, o Aqui-Agora.

Kaguyahime Kurayama, a moça youkai que tivera seus pais caçados e mortos por humanos durante os séculos sombrios da Idade Medieval japonesa, _Sengoku Jidai_ - quando era mais aceso o ódio entre humanos e youkais -, e que modernamente trabalhava como matadora profissional no mundo dos humanos – a raça que odiava - , com uma clientela que abrangia da Yakuza à Mafya russa, da CIA ao Mossad, da antiga KGB à atual FSB, vibrou suas cordas vocais com a boca fechada e produziu um ruído baixo, que nada tinha a ver com o "tradicional" ronronar dos gatos para expressar prazer e bem-estar. Disse: - Não se ofenda, Cyrus-_san_, mas seu antigo aluno, em que pese todo o bem que trouxe às moças, parece não ter maturidade e coragem o suficiente para ser honesto com elas em relação aos seus sentimentos. Na natureza, o normal é que as fêmeas escolham os machos, mas esse cara tem várias fêmeas à sua espera e não se decide. Acho que no fundo ele quer todas.

- E por que não? - contrapôs o Professor Abrahams. – Acha que o Aono-_san _deveria escolher _uma _em detrimento das demais, para ser a sua namorada? Se tal coisa acontecer, a amizade e a camaradagem entre elas morrerá, e o grupo rachará de vez. E talvez passem até a odiar a "escolhida". Creio que no fundo, no subconsciente, ele sabe disso; e talvez, mais do que simples indecisão, isso seja o que o impede de escolher esta ou aquela. – Suspirou de novo. - O fato é que todas elas amam o Aono-_san_, todas deram provas mais de uma vez de que são capazes de dar a vida por ele, e ele por cada uma delas. Então, pra mim, ele ama todas. Ademais, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a poligamia é a regra geral na natureza, e não a monogamia. Mamíferos em geral são abertamente polígamos, ao passo que as aves e os seres humanos, apesar de formarem casais monogâmicos "de fachada", são frequentemente infiéis. Existe a tendência biológica do macho da espécie inseminar o maior número possível de fêmeas com o seu esperma. Culturas humanas que praticam algum tipo de poligamia ultrapassam de longe, em número, as sociedades monogâmicas. Até mesmo os textos sagrados das grandes religiões da humanidade, Vedas, Tanach, Alcorão, aceitam ou toleram a poligamia, ao contrário do que os moralistas tanto alardeiam. Recomendo a leitura de O MITO DA MONOGAMIA, de David Barash e Judith Lipton. Por outro lado, o "poliamor", ou "poliamorismo", que admite a possibilidade de coexistirem duas ou mais relações afetivas simultaneamente, está muito difundido no mundo dos humanos, e é cada dia mais visto como algo natural.

- Pessoalmente, não consigo imaginar o seu Tsukune Aono como um "pegador" – replicou a garota-gato, fazendo um som que, na falta de uma definição mais adequada, chamaríamos de "ronronar escarninho". Abrahams ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. "Pegador"... ora, onde ela teria aprendido essa gíria, ou com quem?

- Não se trata disso – contestou o judeu, apoiando mais suas costas nas dela, macias. – Cá para mim, não acho que ele queira se tornar um polígamo. Por outro lado, as moças já deram a entender mais de um zilhão de vezes que não estão interessadas em nenhum outro homem. E ele quer protegê-las, sente-se responsável por cada uma delas. É por isso que eu digo que Tsukune Aono é o único que pode realmente atender às necessidades de todas e de cada uma dessas moças, porque ele possui um raro interesse natural de dar, de outorgar, mais do que de receber. Ele pensa primeiro nos outros e depois em si próprio. E mais! Misticamente, o Zohar ensina que as "almas gêmeas" na realidade são "uma única alma em dois corpos diferentes". Mas pode acontecer de uma alma, ao descer para o plano material, se repartir em três ou quatro ou até dez corpos, assim cada um de nós pode ter várias "almas gêmeas", ou seja, o Eu superior de cada pessoa pode se dividir para aprender experiências de vida variadas e, com base em tal desdobramento, acelerar a sua evolução espiritual. Seria esse o caso do Aono-_san _e das suas quatro "superamigas", Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono e Yukari Sendo? Se formos pensar direitinho, chegaremos a reconhecer até o simbolismo dos "quatro elementos", fogo, água, ar e terra – Moka-_san_ representaria o fogo, Mizore-_san_ a água, Kurumu-_san_ o ar e Yukari-_chan_ a terra.

- Doutrina grega, ocidental, _gaijin_ – comentou Kaguyahime em tom de reprovação. – Na Índia, na China e no Japão, sempre se acreditou em _cinco _elementos, e não em quatro. E o que você faz com o metal, e a madeira? E o _akasha _dos hindus?

- Acredite se quiser, _neko-chan_, mas eu já pensei nisso também – respondeu Abrahams, sorrindo triunfalmente com o rosto virado para ela. – Se pegarmos pela simbologia taoísta, então a Yukari-_chan _representa o "metal", e a Ruby-_san_, a "madeira".De mais a mais, sendo uma _karasu onna_, mulher-corvo, Ruby Toujyou pode ter relação com o _akasha_, o "vazio", fonte de toda a vida, o quinto elemento da cosmogonia hindu. Num ou noutro caso, caberia ao Aono-_kun_ ser o centro coordenador, "umbigo", _Omphalos_, do qual tudo depende. Seria o _dharma _dele, trazendo equilíbrio e harmonia para o grupo.

- Você tem cada ideia! Notei que deixou de fora a vampirinha mais nova.

- Kokoa Shuzen? Ela não se interessa pelo Tsukune Aono – só pela sua idolatrada _onee-sama_, a Ura-Moka 100% vampira. Aliás, na cabecinha dela "qualquer raça que não seja vampiro é ralé". Daí ela criticar a amizade da irmã com youkais ditos "inferiores" e, pior de tudo, com um rapaz humano. Apesar disso...

- Apesar disso, ela lutou junto com os demais, contra a própria irmã Karua.

- É, acho que a ruivinha esnobe Shuzen-_san_ está aos poucos descartando a arrogância condicionada por sua raça e educação. Com o tempo, ela vai superar seus preconceitos e se enturmar também, mesmo que jamais venha a se apaixonar pelo Tsukune-_kun_. Sorte dele, suponho!

- Crê que o rapazinho dará conta do recado?

- Ele nasceu para mediar e unir os opostos. _Darchei shalom_. Acompanho a trajetória de vida do jovem Tsukune-_san _desde quando comecei a incursionar por esta configuração de linhas temporais. O problema todo era a Kyoko-_san_, a prima "mala-sem-alça" dele, que fazia as vezes de irmã mais velha, ela o superprotegeu, cerceou, podou... Não me admira ele se mostrar tão inibido no trato com o sexo oposto. Falta-lhe despertar, ter autoconfiança. Quando chegar a hora, ele saberá o que fazer. E então a Akashiya-_san _e as outras terão de se conformar com o fato de que nenhuma delas poderá ter o Tsukune só para si, mas terá de compartilhá-lo com as demais três ou quatro moças. Será uma lição de desapego para elas, uma grande lição de humildade e altruísmo.

Kaguyahime gargalhou de leve expondo suas pequenas presas, brancas e nacaradas, que contrastavam com o negror da sua face. – Eu, de minha parte, sou egoísta e ciumenta o bastante pra não querer compartilhar meu macho com ninguém. – A moça youkai-pantera sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos negros sedosos ondularem numa cortina cintilante, espelhada. Abrahams torceu os cantos da boca para cima, em um meio-sorriso que não foi visto pela ayashi. Pensou: Seria aquilo uma indireta da parte dela?

Mudou de posição de modo a ficar frente a frente com a sua interlocutora. Por alguns instantes, ficou olhando-a, admirando-lhe a beleza dos traços orientais do rosto triangular encimado pela franja lisa e reta dos negros cabelos compridos, o par de grandes olhos amendoados reluzentes em tom verde-dourado, em contraste com a brilhante pele cor de ébano, as orelhas pontiagudas em forma de folha como as dos elfos de Tolkien, o nariz afilado, os lábios carnudos. Admirou-lhe as curvas elegantes do corpo escultural que o austero uniforme ninja apertado, azul-noite, mais revelava que escondia, os seios firmes como duas laranjas baianas maduras, a cintura fina, as coxas bem proporcionadas. E abriu seus pensamentos. _Kaguyahime não é humana_... _Mas é uma mulher muito atraente_.

- Eu ouvi isso, Cyrus-_san_ – disse a youkai-pantera negra, fingindo estar brava.

- Oh! – Abrahams fez a cara mais inocente do mundo. – Minhas barreiras mentais devem estar fraquejando se emiti tão forte assim – disse, com um sorriso irônico e sem o menor constrangimento. – É que não tenho interesse em garotas humanas, sabe.

A jovem ninja youkai felina soltou um estranho chiado. Seu rosto e o do humano ficaram centímetros de distância um do outro (tensão sexual não consumada?).

- E aí, Hime-_san_, quais são seus planos agora que a Fairy Tale debandou e você está de folga? – indagou Abrahams com uma jovialidade súbita, quase cínica. – Afinal, estamos no País da Neve. Permite que lhe faça companhia?

Ela respirou profundamente e repuxou os lábios num sorriso provocante exibindo a sua magnífica dentição. – Os felinos amamos a solidão e a noite. Mas sua companhia é sempre bem-vinda, Cyrus-_san_... mesmo sendo humano. (Sua aura refulgia em tons de rosa, rosa-avermelhado, vermelho vivo, amarelo e laranja, com algum verde-claro pelo meio.)

- Sou um amante de gatos, você sabe. Gatos são melhores que humanos.

- Então... Pensei em tomarmos banho numa fonte termal... mista, é claro, e depois, quem sabe, esquiarmos juntos.

- Uma fonte termal é uma ótima pedida – concordou o jovem judeu nascido em Vancouver e criado no Rio de Janeiro. – Mas vou logo avisando, não sei esquiar.

- Não tem importância – ela respondeu, com um ronronar gostoso no seu ouvido. – Eu te ensino.

**PÓSLOGO**

Um novo dia raiou na Aldeia das Damas das Neves.

O céu era de um azul safirino muito belo e muito puro, mais luminoso de quanto jamais o tivesse sido sobre o Ningenkai, o mundo dos mortais. O brilho fraco e pálido dos raios do sol boreal tremeluzia coruscante nos telhados e nas paredes de neve e gelo alvíssimos do mar de casas que se estendia por todos os lados, sobre a branca extensão gelada da planície do Vale dos Ventos. (_Dentro _da nevasca, o mundo dos espíritos do gelo.)

Naquela manhã Tsukune Aono e suas amigas e companheiras de quarto acordaram cedo e bem dispostos, com um humor excelente, porquanto seria o último dia que passariam na terra das mulheres das neves. Todos começaram a arrumar as mochilas com as poucas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal, além de alguns suvenires disponibilizados nas lojas da vila: estatuetas de marfim de mamute, de jade, de âmbar, de madeira dourada. (Kurumu Kurono, logo no primeiro dia, comprara uma bela miniatura em jadeíte verde-esmeralda, uma efígie representando Takeinadane-mikoto, a deusa da fertilidade. "É pra ter muitos filhos e filhas... com o Tsukune", dissera ela, mostrando um palmo de língua para Moka e as outras.)

- Quanta coisa teremos de contar, ao voltar para a escola, né Tsukune? - Moka Akashiya sorriu para o rapaz humano enquanto arrumava diligentemente seus pertences. – Quantas lembranças criamos destes dias aqui no País do Gelo.

- É sim, Moka-_san_, muitas lembranças especiais, inesquecíveis – ele respondeu, retribuindo-lhe o sorriso. Seus pensamentos retrocederam às primeiras horas da madrugada, aos momentos especiais que ele e Mizore Shirayuki passaram juntos, como nada mais que homem e mulher, enquanto todo o restante da casa dormia. Tsukune sentiu o ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos aumentar e o sangue pulsar mais rápido. Não havia imaginado que sua vida mudaria tanto. Fizera o que Mizore pedira. "Não pode ser desfeito", pensou, "e nem tenho certeza de que quero desfazer".

_E qual será o preço a pagar_? A pergunta não saía da cabeça de Tsukune. Fazia mais de um ano que ele e Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby e Mizore se conheciam e entre si mantinham um relacionamento bastante incomum, onde amizade, amor, paixão e rivalidade coexistiam de modo simultâneo e nem sempre harmônico, porém Tsukune, com sua inata habilidade diplomática, mantinha o grupo unido em torno de si com razoável sucesso. Para tanto, era fundamental que ele se mantivesse equidistante de todas, sem jamais demonstrar preferência por esta ou aquela; caso contrário, Tsukune bem o sabia, haveria uma quebra da unidade, da amizade que a tão duras penas tinham construído ao longo daquele ano letivo, quebrando tabus, desfazendo velhos preconceitos de casta e raça. Tudo para mostrar que ayashis, humanos e bruxas podem e devem se relacionar bem, de igual para igual.

_Em algum momento você vai ter que tomar uma decisão_... _Quem você escolher como sua namorada_... _Vai ter uma hora que você vai ter que saber responder a isto_. As palavras de Ura-Moka voltaram a reverberar na mente de Tsukune, qual sentença aziaga. Todavia, ele ainda não se julgava pronto para fazer uma escolha de tamanha magnitude, tendo em vista o que envolvia e as consequências que acarretaria – tampouco tinha certeza de que, alguma vez, estaria pronto para fazê-la.

Que aconteceria se viesse à baila que Tsukune e Mizore tiveram relações sexuais na calada da madrugada, logo após o salvamento da garota das neves das garras da Fairy Tale? Lembrou-se do quebra-pau que irrompera violentamente entre Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari por sua causa, e em sua própria casa – em pleno mundo dos mortais - , seis meses atrás. Não queria a repetição daquele triste espetáculo, fosse lá onde fosse, não queria voltar a ser o pomo da discórdia, especialmente agora que a luta contra a Fairy Tale reforçara os laços de amizade e solidariedade entre suas amigas queridas e preciosas. E mais! Não queria que Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Ruby interpretassem o ato sexual entre ele e Mizore como uma demonstração de que afinal escolhera a _yuki onna _como sua única companheira.

Excepcionalmente, ele se abrira com Mizore como nunca o havia feito, salvo com Omote-Moka. E a jovem dama das neves o tranquilizara, prometendo guardar segredo. "Existem coisas mais importantes do que viver um romance pessoal", ela dissera com um sorriso compreensivo. "Isto é algo que uma mulher das neves compreende imediatamente, e se omitir o que aconteceu for o único caminho para preservar a amizade entre nós todos, então conte com o meu silêncio". No entanto, acrescentara ao final da conversa: "Não pense que estou abrindo mão do meu amor ou desistindo de lutar por você... meu marido".

Tsukune suspirou. _Quem dera pudéssemos ser apenas, todos nós, bons amigos_. Mas as garotas já haviam deixado claro que isto era impossível. Sendo assim, por conseguinte...

De uma hora para outra, Tsukune Aono deu-se conta de que, desde que ingressara na Academia Youkai, quase nunca tinha tempo para pensar em si próprio – só nos outros.

Por fim chegou a hora da partida e, rindo e batendo papo animadamente, Tsukune e as garotas se encaminharam ao local onde estava estacionado o ônibus escolar que, dirigido pelo misterioso motorista de olhos reluzentes, levá-los-ia de regresso à Academia Youkai, passando pela "quarta dimensão espacial" da rede de hipervias que unia todos os mundos e planos dimensionais conectados à orbe terrestre.

Nas ruas a alegria era ampla, geral e irrestrita, e os jovens da Youkai Gakuen eram saudados em toda parte com palmas, acenos e outras manifestações de agradecimento, especialmente da parte das crianças – que, ainda dois dias antes, olhavam os "estrangeiros" com desconfiança e até medo, espreitando de trás de cada moita de gelo. Mas agora...

- Agora somos todos herois... ou heroínas, sei lá – Kurumu comentou com Ruby, enquanto ambas retribuíam com sorrisos e mandando acenos e beijinhos para o público, como se fossem estrelas de cinema assediadas pelos fãs.

Chegando ao estacionamento, um pequeno comitê de despedida esperava por eles. Lá se encontravam a mãe de Mizore, Tsurara Shirayuki, e, para espanto de Tsukune e suas amigas, a Alta Sacerdotisa das Neves em carne e osso. (Tsukune sorriu ao recordar-se das moças do comitê de boas-vindas que saudaram os visitantes da Youkai Gakuen com uma lufada de ar gelado, fazendo a pele e os cabelos de todos se arrepiarem, com a lógica exceção de Mizore. Eram todas moças, formosas, de tez alvíssima e de olhos azuis ou cinza, e trajavam quimonos imaculadamente brancos com _obi _largo, de um azul pálido. Muitas tinham os cabelos arroxeados, azulados, cinzentos, castanho-claros, avermelhados e até cor de grafite. _Chu_!)

Ambas as mulheres eram jovens belíssimas, parecendo irmãs. Ambas possuíam pele alabastrina, olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos extremamente claros. (_Todas _as mulheres das neves eram jovens e bonitas, refletiu Tsukune; durante todo o tempo de sua estadia na aldeia, não se lembrava de ter visto alguém que fosse feio ou velho, nem sequer a "velha Yukitaka".) Um enxame de entidades similares a cristais facetados, de tonalidade azulada, revoava em torno delas.

- São os espíritos do gelo – explicou Mizore aos amigos. – A Alta Sacerdotisa os emprega como conselheiros e guias espirituais. Foram eles que construíram o Templo de Gelo, por ordem da primeira sacerdotisa das neves, há mil anos.

- Há precedentes no mundo dos mortais – observou Yukari Sendo, a bruxa gênio pré-adolescente que era uma verdadeira enciclopédia em DVD ambulante. – Do mesmo modo como a Grande Pirâmide de Quéops e a Esfinge de Gizé foram erguidas com a ajuda dos espíritos elementares da terra e do ar. E ainda o Templo de Salomão.

- Estou muito grata – falou a Sacerdotisa das Neves, dirigindo-se solenemente ao grupinho heterogêneo de garotas ayashis e garoto humano. – Não sei dizer se a nossa luta contra a Fairy Tale acabou ou não, mas, ainda assim, hoje ninguém da vila precisa se preocupar. É uma paz diferente se comparada com a de ontem. (Tsukune, sem querer, recordou um trecho de um dos livros sagrados das religiões ocidentais – seria a Bíblia? - que ouvira da boca de um pregador cristão, nos arredores de Tóquio: "Deixo-vos a Minha Paz, a minha Paz vos dou; não vo-la dou como o mundo a dá"... Apesar de não ser cristão, Tsukune gostava daquelas palavras.)

O olhar cinéreo da sacerdotisa abrangeu a planície que se estendia diante de si, com a Vila das Damas das Neves. – Esta é a visão do que vocês protegeram – disse ela. – Vocês são os salvadores desta vila.

Todos acompanharam seu olhar. Do alto da elevação onde se encontravam, os sete jovens e as duas mulheres das neves contemplavam embevecidos o oceano de telhados brancos e graciosas vias elevadas de gelo que se espraiava a seus pés, lá embaixo, rutilando ao sol hiperbóreo. O monolítico Templo de Gelo, situado no centro da vila, assomava acima daquela paisagem nevada, qual símbolo fálico descomunal, dominando inconteste a arquitetura circunjacente. Por um segundo, o pequeno grupo de dez pessoas (contando com o motorista de olhos chamejantes) permaneceu mudo de admiração diante da beleza surreal e cósmica da cena, sob a luz do esplendoroso, radiante e traiçoeiro sol do Makai.

Tsukune nunca se esqueceria do dia em que Mizore o levara, juntamente com Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Yukari e Ruby, a passear pela praça principal da vila, para mostrar-lhes as impressionantes esculturas de gelo que as _yuki onna _criavam com seus poderes elementais. Gigantescas cabeças humanas e estátuas de gelo encantado de pássaros gigantes, leões e grifos, que nunca derretiam e refulgiam com luz sobrenatural, mais viva que a luz solar. Não menos belo e igualmente digno de admiração era o jardim das flores de gelo, em que tudo era branco e cristalino: os gramados de neve brilhante, os troncos de gelo dos prodigiosos carvalhos, pinheiros e cedros, com suas folhas e galhos alvos e transparentes, as cerejeiras em flor, belíssimas, que pareciam forjadas em prata lunar, as rosas e murtas e jasmins da cor da neve. Havia mil flores com a alvura luminosa de lírios trabalhados em alabastro refinado. E havia palmeiras altaneiras cujos troncos nevados eram coroados por intensa folhagem branca, tremulando e se agitando no ar parado que nem plumas de cisnes.

O apito do motorista trouxe todo mundo de volta ao presente. Ruby Toujyou, a charmosa bruxinha morena de olhos lilases, corpo fascinante e longos cabelos negros e lisos, chamou os colegiais para embarcar no ônibus escolar. (Havia uma aura psíquica brilhando em azul-escuro, laranja, rosa e violeta ao redor dela. _Chu_!)

- Amigos, está na hora da gente voltar.

A bela _karasu onna _brindou Tsukune com um olhar esfomeado que fez o rapaz (que conhecia as preferências masoquistas da youkai) literalmente tremer nas bases.

- Mizore Shirayuki! – A voz harmoniosa e serena da Sacerdotisa das Neves deteve a jovem _yuki onna _antes que ela subisse no ônibus junto com os amigos.

- Mizore Shirayuki, eu te prejudiquei por causa da segurança da vila – disse a profetisa e líder espiritual e política do País da Neve, como que desculpando-se por vender a garota à Organização Fairy Tale em troca de proteção para o povo da vila. – Tem uma coisa que precisa ser dita... – No mesmo instante a mulher entrou em transe mediúnico, e a figura fantasmagórica conhecida como Jack Frost, o Homem de Neve, manifestou-se - tomou forma a partir do ectoplasma que, qual filete de fumaça esbranquiçada e tênue, emanava da mandala desenhada nas costas da mitene que a sacerdotisa trazia na mão direita, levantada com a palma para dentro, num gesto ritual.

- Tenha... muito... cuidado com seus amigos – soou a voz cava e soturna que parecia provir da tosca massa branca, vagamente humanoide, que imitava um boneco de neve, volitando no ar, os buracos oculares vazios, a bocarra rasgada, sem lábios, sorrindo de forma grotesca. Quatro apêndices tentaculares em lugar de braços e pernas, finíssimos, moviam-se sem parar, como se a forma ectoplasmática estivesse nadando no ar.

- Eles são perigosos – prosseguiu falando o ente ominoso que não passava de hipóstase do deus Ymir, o mítico bloco de gelo gigante que foi progenitor de todos os Povos da Neve. – Eu não vou dizer que coisas ruins não vão acontecer se você estiver com eles... Pois eles fizeram mais do que proteger esta vila. E sinto que eles têm um "destino especial"... Sim, eles têm um destino que irá mover o mundo.

- Isto não me preocupa – retrucou Mizore, calma e friamente enquanto tirava um pirulito gelado de cereja do enorme bolso frontal de seu suéter branco e o desembrulhava. – Aprendi uma lição importante... Coisas preciosas, como acreditar em quem confio.

Olhou para frente e viu os rostos sorridentes de seus amigos e colegas de colégio que a esperavam, perto do ônibus. Não partiriam sem ela. Eles a amavam e a aceitavam tal como era. _Meus amigos_. Tinham arriscado a pele para resgatá-la sã e salva, depois para livrar seu povo da tirania da Fairy Tale. Podia sentir a energia deles envolvendo-a em um invisível abraço caloroso de amorosa comunhão e, pela primeira vez desde que os conhecia, ela, a garota da neve que sempre estivera sozinha, se permitiu sentir-se integrada na essência da mesma. Era uma comunhão que por nada dos Três Mundos ela poderia deixar.

Enquanto pensava, via o semblante belo e soturno de Ura-Moka, a vampira guerreira de íris de rubi e cabeleira cor de prata que era o "lado sombrio" da doce Moka Akashiya e ouvia a sua voz baixa e aveludada, que dizia: "Garota da neve... Você quer morrer? Então faça isso após tentar viver a vida".

- Meus amigos... Meus _irmãos_ – murmurou Mizore, verbalizando o que lhe ia no íntimo, na alma. Ela colocou o pirulito gelado na boca (é assim que as mulheres das neves mantêm a baixa temperatura de seus corpos em climas mais quentes, _chu_!) e, virando-se para trás, lançou um último olhar para sua mãe, juntamente com a Alta Sacerdotisa e a materialização do "Espírito do Pai da verdade" que residia nesta. – Isto é tudo o que eu quero proteger. Coisas como o destino não me preocupam nem um pouco.

- Mizore – falou Tsurara, até então circunspecta e silenciosa do lado da sacerdotisa. Apesar da atitude tranquila e humilde, Mizore sabia perfeitamente que sua mãe era uma poderosa maga do gelo e cabeça do "Conselho das Mães", o seleto "conselho circular" da Sacerdotisa das Neves, formado pelas doze grandes matriarcas. – Olhe bem à sua volta. O futuro de vocês será muito brilhante.

Mizore tomou aquelas palavras como uma benção materna, e, inclinando-se respeitosamente, despediu-se para reunir-se aos seus queridos amigos que a aguardavam. Doravante, eles eram a _sua _família, como um lar longe do lar. _Não importa a raça, se é youkai ou humano_. _Não há diferença_. _Somos todos reflexos da mesma Luz_. (E, no plano psíquico, uma vasta aura luminosa rebrilhando em tons de rosa e violeta, de amor puro, envolveu o grupo inteiro.)

- Vamos voltar para a escola com um sorriso! – exclamaram em coro.

E lá foram eles.

_Sayonara kodoku_. ("Dando adeus à solidão")

**FIM**


End file.
